


Nickelodeon/Cartoons/Disney Oneshots and Imagines * Requests will be taken *

by RainingMysteryRomance



Category: Cartoons - Fandom, Loonatics Unleashed, Steven Universe (Cartoon), anime - Fandom, 神々の悪戯 | Kamigami no Asobi
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Cartoon, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingMysteryRomance/pseuds/RainingMysteryRomance
Summary: Same thing as the title says, Anime oneshots. I will be taking requests so just comment or write me a note and I will be happy to do it. Check the first chapter for more information on how to contact me and what you want me to come up with or your own romance and my new project.





	1. Chapter 1

So this is the list of the themes and names of the oneshots that I plan on writing. Please don't hesitate to ask for some requests, I'm not afraid to take on more than this  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Be My Egyptian Queen ~ Thoth ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
You're Special Birthday ~ Anubis ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Jealousy Can Be A Bad Thing ~ Kotetsu Kaburagi ~ Tiger And Bunny  
  
I'll Always Be Here ~ Barnaby Brooks Jr. ~ Tiger And Bunny  
  
You're Special Birthday ~ Balder ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Don't Ever Change, Beautiful ~ Dionysus ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Beautiful Scar ~ Koujaku ~ DRAMAtical Murder  
  
The Jellyfish and The Angelfish ~ Clear ~ DRAMAtical Murder  
  
Wanna Play? ~ Sly Blue Aoba ~ DRAMAtical Murder  
  
Meeting At The Beach ~ Male: Rose Quartz ~ Steven Universe  
  
Seeing Grace And Beauty ~ Male: Pearl ~ Steven Universe  
  
Just Have Fun ~ Male: Amethyst ~ Steven Universe  
  
Why Don't You Do Right? ~ Male: Jessica Rabit ~ Looney Tunes  
  
Sign Language ~ Male: Ariel ~ The Little Mermaid  
  
Be My Ocean Queen ~ Takeru ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
You're Special Birthday ~ Loki ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
For The First Time In Forever ~ Male: Elsa ~ Frozen  
  
Love Is An Open Door ~ Male: Anna ~ Frozen  
  
A Jealousy Storm Is Coming ~ Male: Elsa ~ Frozen  
  
Do You Wanna Build A Snowman With Us? ~ Male: Anna And Elsa ~ Frozen  
  
I Don't Get Scared Easily ~ Human: Freddy Fazbear ~ Five Nights At Freddy's  
  
Bunny Suit ~ Human: Bonnie ~ Five Nights At Freddy's  
  
You're Special Birthday ~ Hades ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
You're Special Birthday ~ Apollon ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
You're Special Birthday ~ Thor ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
You're Special Birthday ~ Tsukito ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
I'm Not Scared Of You ~ Balder ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
You're Special Birthday ~ Thoth ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Be My Fire Goddess ~ Loki ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Be My Goddess Of Light ~ Balder ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Be My Queen Of The Dead ~ Anubis ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Be My Queen Of The Moonlight ~ Tsukito ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Be My Sun Goddess ~ Apollon ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Be My Lightning Queen ~ Thor ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
You're Special Birthday ~ Dionysus ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Be My Queen Of Love And Life ~ Dionysus ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Be My Queen Of The Underworld ~ Hades ~ Kamigami No Asobi  
  
Love Gadget ~ Tech. E. Coyote ~ Loonatics Unleashed  
  
Love Gadgets ~ Rev Runner ~ Loonatics Unleashed  
  
I


	2. Part 1: Meeting At The Beach ~ Male: Rose Quartz ~ Steven Universe

Part 1: Meeting At The Beach ~ Male: Rose Quartz ~ Steven Universe  
  
Steven Universe Genderbend Oneshot  
  
( I do not own the characters of Steven Universe )  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Male: Rose Quartz's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sat on the soft, warm, nice sand and felt the cool breeze of the wind through my long pink locks and the warm waters of the ocean up on my my feet. I sat on the sand watching the tidal waves washing on the shore calmly and the clouds covering the sun and making the backround all blue and grey as if a storm was coming. I was thinking about how unique this world can be and how humans can be so simple and so complicated at the same time but they aslo can be so fascinating too. I loved how unique and wondrous they can be.  
  
" You're the light~ You're the night~ You're the color of my blood~ "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" You're the cure ~ You're the pain ~ You're the only thing I wanna touch ~ "  
  
I heard a soft and smooth voice who was singing a song I haven't heard before, it was a female voice that sounded gentle, like a lullaby that would send you off into a dream. I stood up from the beach sand and walked towards the fence and I saw a woman with long flowing (H/C___ ) hair who was dancing like a ballerina as she danced on the sand and the waves washed up on her feet.  
  
" And I never knew it could mean so much, so much ~ You're the fear, I don't care ~ Because I've never been so high ~ Follow Me ~ Through the dark~ Let me take you past our satellites~ You can see the world you brought to life~ To life~ "  
  
I soon became hypnotized by the sound of her beautiful voice and her gentle dance moves across the sand and the sky. I walked over to my side of the fence and continued to stare at her gracefulness that surronded her pure aura.  
  
" So Love me like you do~ Lo-Lo-Love me like you do~ Love me like you do~ Lo-Lo-Love me like you do~ Touch me like you do~ To-To-Touch me like you do~ What are you waiting for? ~ "  
  
I don't how it's possible but she grew more and more graceful and majestic as she sang the next word and danced to another beat.  
  
* BUMP!! *  
  
Huh....?  
  
" Fading in~ Fading Out~ "  
  
* BUMP!! BUMP!! *  
  
What the?  
  
" On the edge of paradise~ Every inch of your skin is a holy grail~ I've got to find~ Only you can set my heart on fire~ "  
  
* BUMP!!! BUMP!!! BUMP!!! BUMP!!! BUMP!!! BUMP!!!!! *  
  
This feeling it's......love?  
  
I opened the cage door and went to her side of the beach, not having any conscious of my actions I walked towards her direction and used my gem powers to make a pink rose behind my back and surprise her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I adored this song I've heard on the radio and no matter where I went I was always humming or singing the tune, you could say I was in love with song. Today I thought I would go to the beach since it was such a nice day and when I showed up there was no one here but me and since no one was around for at least a couple of miles then I thought " If there's no one here then why no sing my favorite tune ever! " and I did so. I waved my white, long flowing dress around with my hands and I twirled myself as I danced on the soft sand.  
  
" Yeah, I'll let you set the pace~ Because I'm not thinking straight~ My head is spinning around and I can't see you no more~ What are you waiting for? ~ "  
  
I finally gave in to the music and let myself go to the music the was playing inside of me, I could feel my soul spiraling and exploring new feelings and places to where it has never before and it felt like I was in music heaven.  
  
" Love me like you do~ Lo-Lo-Love me like you do~ Love me like you do~ Lo-Lo-Love me like you do~ Touch me like you do~ To-To-Touch me like you do~ "  
  
I twirled again and as I did I saw this pink flash before my eyes and then I stopped and took a few seconds to try and keep my balance. As I stood up I looked up to see a man with big, long, pink locks and a gem on his stomach. He looked kind and sweet but I slowly started to back away when I had realize what had just happened. And then he slowly clapped at me.  
  
" Oh gosh...... " I blushed deeply and backed away further with an easy and careful step.  
  
" Wait! "  
  
He grabbed my wrist and also held my waist gently. I gazed into his sparkling, pink, starry eyed, cool eyes and I felt weak at my knees but I stood my ground. He gazed into my ( E/C ____ ) and he smiled gently, my heart raced fast as his hand started to intertwine with mine. I don't understand why my heart should be racing I mean.....I just met him and he seems to have taking a real liking to me, Is this moment what you call.....Love at first sight? I'm not saying I don't believe in that because I do, I really do. It's just I never expected it to happen to me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both POV'S  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was so beautiful and I wanted to more then just hold her. I wanted to kiss her, cuddle with her, hold her tight, whisper sweet nothings in her ear, make her heart pound and make her feel special....with both mind and body. Oh man.....I wanted her to be mine!  
  
" Um.....? "  
  
" Oh! Sorry... " He released my waist and wrist my was still close to me. I liked that....and I wanted that.  
  
" My name is Rose Quartz and yours is? " He blushed.  
  
" Oh my name is ( Y/N____ ), nice to meet you Rose. " I bowed.  
  
" Aren't you a lady, Here. " He put one of his hands on his hips and game me a beautiful jewel pink rose.  
  
" Oh thank you! I love roses....there my favorite kind of flowers. " I smiled as I held the beautiful jewel to my heart and closed my eyes and sighed out of happiness. I snapped back to reality and looked towards him.  
  
" You have a very beautiful voice Miss ( Y/N___ ). " He flashed a smile that made my heart swell and pound hard.  
  
" What?.....Oh no! You weren't supposed to hear it! Oh gosh I'm sorry if this is your beach it's just that no one was here and I didn't see a sign that said it was closed or anything so I thought I enjoy some time to myself- " I was freaking out so much right now, inside and out.  
  
" It's okay, I don't own the beach and neither do any of my friends. " I smiled towards her because of how innocent she was.  
  
" Oh okay, phew! I thought I was in trouble. So um.....thank you for saying that I have a nice voice. " I blushed even harder.  
  
" I'm not saying it to be polite because it's the truth, I adore your voice. " I put one arm around her again. She starts to get nervous and I thought that was cute.  
  
" Oh um.....again thank you..... I should go! " I escaped his embrace and ran away because I was nervous that he might come onto me, I've never experienced love before and I didn't want anyone to hurt me so I ran, I'm stupid I know but I was afraid.  
  
" Wait! Why are you leaving?! I want you to stay..........please? " My voice softened and I saw her run away from me and getting smaller and smaller. I saw a pretty pink scarf with black butterflies and sequins.  
  
As I ran away from the beach I could feel the cold air brush against my neck and I shivered a little only then to realized that my scarf that I was wearing had flowed up to the wind and back to the beach floating up and falling down to me and I caught and I figured it was hers. I returned back to the temple where Garnet, Pearl and Ameythst was, knowing that she was going to return.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( What will happen next? Will they part or come even closer together then now? You'll find out tomorrow )


	3. Part 2: Reuniting At The Beach ~ Male: Rose Quartz ~ Steven Universe

Part 2: Reuniting At The Beach ~ Male: Rose Quartz ~ Steven Universe  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 2: Reuniting At The Beach ~ Male: Rose Quartz ~ Steven Universe

  
( I don't own the series Steven Universe nor do I own any of the characters from the series. The series and characters are owned by Rebecca sugar. I just own my fanfiction ideas. )

  
Please enjoy the second part, I'm sorry for the abscence. This is long way over due.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's been over two weeks since I came back here at beach city and since I met that mysterious man. Rose quartz, unusual name but it didn't bother me in the slightest. In fact, it attracted me to him a little. I walked the sandy beach and closed my eyes and sat down to take in all the beauty here.

  
" I love the way the waves roll up on the sandy beach and how calm it can be. " I smiled and sighed in a breath of relief. I started missing the curly pink haired man I met two weeks ago, we met on a good day like this.

  
I stood up from my spot on the beach and started walking on the other side of the beach and tried to look for the man and held some small form of hope in my heart that he would be here. I saw a big woman made of stone with mutiple arms and curly hair and a big tall fence blocking my way. The fence held a sign that said: ' No humans allowed over on this side '

  
" That's a weird specific sign. " I placed my hand on the fence and glanced as far as much as I could to see if anybody was on the other side. I saw no one but a bird on my right side of the tall fence. It was a purple bird.....

  
" Hi birdie, you're an odd looking bird but cute none the less. " I said while waving to the bird slightly.

  
" Whoo! "

  
" Hey, you wouldn't have happened to seen a big man with big pink curly hair come this way, have you? " I asked while smiling.

  
" Sure have! " The bird replied, birds can't do that. At least not in human language.

  
" What? " I freaked out a little.

  
The purple bird flew over the fence and I stood there, dumbfounded on how a random odd-looking bird just talked to me. Over 15 minutes have passed and I saw a short purple man, A tall slim man and a dark skinned curvy short haired man.

  
" I told you Garnet, there was a human here and I think it's the female human that Rose keeps going on and on about. " The short purple man was pointing at me and I felt my cheeks get heated up a little bit.

  
" I see, so this is her. I wonder what Rose sees so much in her. " The thin light skinned man peered into me and gave me a confused look and I felt slightly offended.

  
" Pearl, stop. You're making this human uncomfortable and offended. " The tall dark-skinned man called the other light-skinned man besides him.

  
" What's your name? " The short man asked me.

  
" Y/N___. " I replied.

  
" Well Y/N___, be a good human and stay over on your side and do not come over on ours. " Pearl said.

  
" What? " I said with confusion.

  
" Pearl, she's not a pet. " Garnet said.

  
" Garnet, humans have to learn these things. " Pearl said.

  
" Pearl, the humans were here first. We were the ones who invaded and stayed. " The purple man said.

  
" Oh I know but- "

  
" What's going on? " Everyone turned their heads to see the man who I was looking for.

  
Rose Quartz  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I glanced over to Rose and as soon as he saw my face he ran up to me and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

  
" Rose, Rose, Rose! " Garnet yelled.

  
" What? "

  
" The human girl can't breathe. "

  
" Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to see her again. " I began to receive oxygen in my lungs again and tried to slow my heart rate down.

  
" So this is the human you've told us about so much. "

  
" Yes it is Amethyst, isn't she beautiful? " I blushed towards his boldness for me.

  
" She looks cool, doesn't she Garnet? " Amethyst asked.

  
" She appears so. " Garnet replied.

  
" What are you doing here? " Rose asked me a question that recaptured my attention from the others to him.

  
" Huh? Oh I um came to see you again actually. I missed you. " I replied.

  
" Really!? You missed me? " Rose said with literal stars in his eyes.

  
" Of course I did. " I replied.

  
" Oh you have no idea how happy that makes me, I've missed you so much too. I thought I wasn't going to see you again. " Rose hugged me again and I hugged him back as well.

  
" I'm happy I made you happy and that I got to meet your friends. I'm back to stay you know. " I pulled away.

  
" Oh good, can you teach me everything about your kind? " Rose asked me excitedly.

  
" My kind? You mean about humans? " I said with confusion.

  
" Yes, humans to me are so curious and wonderful that I want to learn all there is to know about what they do and why they do it. " Rose replied.

  
" And you explaining might take a long while. " Amethyst said.

  
" Um sure, if it really means that much too you then sure. Why not? " I said with a smile on my face.

  
" Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! " Rose was literally jumping with joy.

  
" What would you like to know first? " I asked.

  
" Everything. " Rose grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the temple.

  
" Oh Boy, this really will take a while. " I said while walking with him to the temple. I can't wait to spend more time with him though.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well here is part 2, sorry that it's so short than some of my other works but there is a reason for that. I'm thinking of doing a part 3 for this your characters does some of the teaching and exploring our world.

  
Do you think I should do that? Comment if you want to a part 3

  
Love you all and keep requesting~!


	4. A Blooming Love ~ Loonatics Unleashed ~ The Beginning ~ Rev Runner's Ending

A Blooming Love ~ Loonatics Unleashed ~ The Beginning ~ Rev Runner's Ending

( I do not own Loonatics Unleashed Or any of the characters of the show )

A Request By SailorHeart233, hope you enjoy part 1 of 2.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I flipped through channels looking for something enjoyable to watch while I was writing my information on my new gadget and keeping track of my research. I looked through channel and channel and nothing good was on, however, I saw a " Looney Tunes " channel come up and I saw Tech's ancestor, Wilie E. Coyote making a plan to catch Rev's ancestor The Road Runner. I shouldn't be watching this but it was so entertaing that I just had to watch it. I put down my notebook and pen while my eyes were fixed on the televison screen and I smiled brightly because I was excited to finally see Tech's and Rev's ancestor for once. They never talked about them and I was just so curious.

Wilie Coyote had placed a pack of Acme dynamite next to one boulder and then to the other on each side of the road and then saw The Road Runner quickly coming up and heading towards his way. Wilie got ready for his arrival and put his hands on the lever and The Road Runner just arrived at the boulders where Wilie was and Wilie pushed onto the lever and the dynamite exploded but only Wilie was burnt to a crisp and The Road Runner was too fast and ran away from the burnt coyote. I laughed so hard that I didn't notice that Rev and Tech had walked into the room and was watching me laugh my head off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tech and Rev's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" No Rev, I'm just saying if you like this girl then you should just go and ask her out. I'm sure your friend will understand that you have feelings for this certain girl. " I said to my buddy Rev Runner as he had this look of worry/fear on his face. The look of worry that his friend won't understand and also the look of fear of his friend hating him. I reassured him that everything was gonna be alright and seemed to calm down and his the face of pain was wiped away and replaced with calm and happiness. I smiled and patted his back and he smiled his usual smile back to normal.

" Alright! I'm gonna do it! " I said to Tech and we walked into our living room hangout and we saw ( Y/N____ ) laughing her head off and watching something on television and she looked like she was on the edge of tears and was rolling on the couch. We walked over to her but she was too busy laughing that she didn't notice us. Tach and I glanced at the TV and saw our ancestors chasing each other and explosions everywhere. I thought it was great that she was enjoying herself but Tech was blushing and he didn't seem too pleased with ( Y/N___ ).

" Ahem! " Tech coughed and then had his arms folded. I laughed a little considering the fact that ( Y/N___ ) was in some trouble now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My sides were hurting from laughing but what I didn't know was there were shadows hanging over my head and I heard someone cough behind me.

" Uh-Oh..... " I sighed and I turned behind me to find Rev secretly laughing and Tech glaring at me a little bit.

" (Y/N___ ), what are you doing laughing at our family? " I asked her seriously. I saw Rev giggling out of the corner of my eye and I punched his arm to make him shut up.

" Ow! What was that for Tech? " Rev rubbed my arm.

" Don't laugh, it's not funny. " Tech told him, Rev just rolled his eyes and then moved to the right side of Tech and glanced over at ( Y/N___ )'s notebook full of information of her latest new design for a new project. Rev was impressed.

" I'm sorry Tech, but they make me laugh and I do think of highly of them so what is it that I'm doing wrong? " I asked Tech and he blushed even more.

" I don't wanna say, it's embarrassing. " Rev glanced at Tech about to burst into laughter again.

" Oh? What's this? Do I detect a shy Tech here in this room? That's rare. " I got up and walked towards Tech and nudged him gently as a sign of teasing him. I smiled as I laughed.

" Sh-Shutup! " Tech covered his face and Rev was in real interest of ( Y/N___ )'s new designs and information.

" ( Y/N___ )? Did you come up with this? " This caught Tech's attention and he glanced over your notebook and his eyes were shocked to find what her saw and then he glanced over to you.

" Uh-huh, I just came up with this new gadget. It's nothing compared to yours Tech and obviously yours too Rev. " I blushed and turned away and tuck my hair behind my ear.

" Compared? Who cares about comparing them! This gadget...no....ALL of your gadgets in this notebook here is flawless! I don't see a single problem here that doesn't have a resolution! Oh ( Y/N___ ) I'm so proud of you. " Tech hugged me and my blushes deepend even more. Rev hugged me as well and tight too.

" Well I learned form the two best teachers ever. " I smiled and giggled feeling all special and happy.

Rev looked over to ( Y/N___ ) and realized that she was indeed flawless, the most perfect girl in his life and he wanted her so badly and he planned on getting her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, in the laboratory:

Normal POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Y/N___ ) was working on her new gadget and at that very moment Rev came into the lab while she was busy was working and snuck up on her.

" Hm Hm Hm Hmm~! " ( Y/N___ ) hummed a tune while working on her project and went up to the closet and got material items for her gadget. It was at the top shelf so she stood on a chair.

" Hey! " Rev said in a perky voice.

" Ah! " ( Y/N___ ) screamed and she fell down from the chair and Rev quickly caught her, obviously.

" My gosh Rev don't scare me.....but thank you. " ( Y/N____ ) hit his head and then hugged him. He blushed, he always blushes around me and so easily. I got off of Rev and stood on my legs and walked back to my desk area. Rev walked with ( Y/N___ ) and looked curious as he stared at my notes and my chemicals.

" Hey ( Y/N___ )? May we talk for a brief moment? " Rev asked looking up at me seriously.

( Y/N___ ) looked at him for a few seconds and then set mher notes and pen down and placed her googles over onto the side of the table and nodded while walking over with him to the other side of the room.

" Is everything okay Rev? " ( Y/N___ ) asked while crossing her arms and leaning against her chair. Rev's hands balled up into fists and then he started speaking really fast.

" I know that this is very sudden and this is out of the blue but I have to let you know how I feel about you because if I don't I'll explode and- "

" Rev! "

" What? "

( Y/N__ ) walked up to him closely and grabbed his shoulders gently and he blushed again.

" Rev, You know how I love you and your ability to do some unique things in this world but you know that we can't understand you when you speak fast. I honestly have no idea what you are going on about. " ( Y/N___ )let go of his shoulders and she walked back to her desk.

Rev's fist had gotten even tighter and then he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her onto the ground and stared at ( Y/N___ ) right in the eyes and their faces got closer.

" Oh my! " ( Y/N____ ) widened her eyes as Rev's face got closer and closer to hers with every second.

" If I can't say it with words then I might as well say it with my actions. " Rev's lips came in closer into ( Y/N__ )'s.

" Rev..... " ( Y/N___ )'s breath became short and her heart began to beat loud and clear.

" I love you ( Y/N___ ) " And then finally their lips came into contact and they shared a very passionate kiss over and over again. Rev soon became very very passionate and the heat between them became wild and romantic. Rev took his time with ( Y/N___ ) slowly which was ironic considering Rev was Rev Runner.

Rev then lowered his kisses to ( Y/N___ )'s neck and found her sweet soft spot and kissed it over and over again making ( Y/N___ ) moan a little. Oh but Rev wanted a little more than that and he wanted it now but he couldn't....

Tech walked in seeing them....

( Part 2 will be coming soon )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed it Miss Sailorheart233~ I did the best I could for you.

Thanks for the request! I'm working on part 2 right now.


	5. Lovers Between Worlds - Male! Blue Diamond X Reader - *Smut* * Not A Request *

Steven Universe X Reader (Oneshots) * Requests Are Open *

Steven Universe X Reader

Lovers Between Worlds - Male! Blue Diamond X Reader - * Not A Request *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't own the wonderful series Steven Universe ( wish I did though ) and I don't own any of the cool characters from the beloved franchise. I only own my writing skills and my imagination.

Another Author's Note: The reader is human for the record unless the title suggests other wise. Also, if the character is a Diamond or a giant fusion and that they're giant then I have just automatically made them to human size so that they can connect with the reader better.

Please enjoy this oneshot I made~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" (Y/N___), where are you? " I heard my Blue Diamond call my name.

" I'm over here My Diamond. " I replied.

" Oh good my love, there you are. " Blue Diamond entered my room and walked towards me.

" And what do I owe the pleasure of My Diamond bestowing his amazing presence in front of me in my room. " I asked.

" I wanted to see you (Y/N___), I was wondering what humans do to make their time pass by. " Blue Diamond layed on his knees to get a closer view of me.

" Oh well, humans do tons of things that they like to make time fly by. I on the other hand, I love to read and write to make my time pass by when I'm not serving and comforting you. " I replied.

" Oh I see, may I read with you? " Blue asked me while peering down at my book.

" I would be happy if you did, My Diamond. " I smiled.

" That's good, what's it about? " Blue asked me.

" It's about a love story between two friends who were from two different worlds. " I showed Blue the title.

" Love Across The Universe? " Blue looked slightly puzzled.

" Yep, the love story between two amazing friends and how they can make a long distance relationship work despite the differences of their race and worlds. " I smiled.

" Would it be alright to ask if you could read it to me (Y/N___)? " Blue asked me gently.

" Of course My Blue Diamond. " I placed a bookmark on where I had left off and started all the way back to the beginning for Blue. I then started to read the words on the pages of the book and Blue had layed down next to me and listened carefully.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" And then they discovered what their love for each other felt like for the first time, it was something that they had never felt before but they didn't want the warmth that was spreading throughout their hearts to stop. "

" Wow, does this feeling spread throughout all species of people? " Blue asked me while having diamond like eyes gazing at me.

" Yes it does and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world, to have this love spread throughout your entire body and to share that wonderful feeling with your most beloved person. " I smiled while petting Blue Diamond's head and feeling his silky long hair.

" Wow, no wonder Pink was so fascinated by humans. " Blue Diamond breathed out a sigh of relaxation.

" Well, I think that's a good stopping point for us today. " I placed another bookmark in the book and closed the book and placed it on my side table.

" What!? No, please read more for me (Y/N___)! " Blue begged me.

" But My Diamond, you've had me read through five chapters and if proceed to go through the whole book then you will never get your responsibilites as a Diamond done. "

" Oh yes, that's right. Oh but it's so much to be with you (Y/N___), I could stay here for an eternity and listen to you read with your soothing voice. " Blue smiled at me as he teared up a bit.

" My Diamond, thank you for your kind words. I tell you what, how about we read through a couple more chapters tonight when you finish your duties as a Diamond. Would you like that? " I asked.

" Oh yes! I would love that very much. " Blue Diamond smiled brightly, I haven't seen him Blue get so excited ever since Pink was here on Homeworld.

" Well, I was see you tonight then. If My Diamond needs anything more from me then please don't hesitate to call me over. " I stood up and helped My Diamond up on his feet.

" Thank you (Y/N____). " Blue said.

" You're very welcome. " Blue Diamond straightened out his clothes and walked out of my room. I was left all alone standing in my quarters and thinking about Blue said that Pink thought us humans were very fascinating and yet I find myself thinking that the actual interesting creatures were The Diamonds. They were in a way like us humans but also not like us. It was slightly confusing but I enjoyed every minute of my time that I had to spend it with My Blue Diamond.

" I think I've grown very attached to you Blue. " I sighed to myself and tried to find something else to distract me than reading.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another 4 Hours Pass By:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was busy drawing My Blue Diamond and his pretty Blue Pearl that was standing next to him. I admired these two together, they were cute. I was painting the dark blue on Blue Diamond's outfit and putting the finishing touches on his Blue Pearl.

* Buzz!! *

* Buzz!! *

" Huh? " I heard a small vibrating noise on my communicator device.

* Buzz!! *

* Buzz!! *

" Ok, I'm coming! " I walked over to my communicator next to my door and pushed the communicator button.

" Hello (Y/N___)? " I saw Blue Pearl standing on the other side of the communicator device outside of my door.

" Oh Pearl, what do I owe the pleasure? " I asked while smiling.

" My Diamond is requesting your presence for you to see him immediantly. " Pearl replied.

" Oh I see, did something happen while I was away from Blue Diamond? " I asked, concerned.

" Well, My Diamond cannot seem to focus on his duties at the moment. He thinks he can focus if your there to help him. "

" Oh ok, tell him I'm on my way. "

" I will. "

" Thank you for coming all this way Pearl. "

" You're welcome (Y/N___). " Pearl then walked away from my door. I walked over to my paintings and drawings of The Diamonds and their Pearls over to the side of my closet. I then walked over to the door and exited outside of my room and proceeded to walk over to Blue Diamond's Headquarters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Diamond's Headquarters:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to the gates of Blue Diamond's Headquarters and walked up to the gem guards who were guarding the doors.

" My Diamond requested me to be here, Blue Pearl can atest to my statement. " The Purple Gems looked at each other and decided to trust me and let me. I walked through the doors and walked through the hallways of Blue Diamond's Temple.

" My Diamond, I'm here. " I peeked in through the door and saw My Blue Diamond sitting on his throne chair while going through some files. He then turned away to face me and when I saw his face, it then lit up like a christmas tree.

" Oh my Darling Human, you're here! That's wonderful. " Blue Diamond then hugged my small form tightly and rubbed his cheeks against mine.

" Yes I am My Diamond but if you don't mind, can you please let me go? " I asked while not being able to breathe.

" Oh but why? Do you not like my affection towards you? " Blue Diamond then had a small frown on his face and started to tear up a bit.

" Oh no My Diamond, I love that you're being affectionate to me but it's just that you are hugging me so tightly that I can't breathe. " I replied.

" Oh, sorry Darling. " Blue Diamond released me.

" It's alright Blue. " I tried saying Blue Diamond's first name for the first time and I blushed in the process.

" Blue Huh? I like that you're saying my real name. Please keep calling me that (Y/N___). " Blue smiled at me and I blushed even more.

" As you wish Blue. " I smiled in return.

" Good, I'm glad you could come to me (Y/N___). "

" I am too, what did you call me in for Blue? Is everything alright? " I asked.

" Well, I can't seem to focus on anything but you at the moment. " Blue replied.

" O-On me? " I blushed a little harder.

" Yes, I care about you a lot and when I'm working away from you I can't stop thinking about you and I. We have so much fun together and I can't remember having this much fun with anyone else except Pink. " Blue explained.

" I'm glad that I make you happy Blue. So, did you need my help with continuing your work? " I asked.

" Yes, I need your opinions on some of this. " Blue showed me some plans on some colonies he was building.

" You want my opinion on making your colonies? " I asked with a suprised look on my face.

" Of course I do, your opinion matters to me. " Blue said while gently stroking my head.

" That makes me happy Blue. " I smiled and when I took a small glance over to Blue, I noticed that maybe he was blushing a little. Was he blushing because of me?

" W-Well, let's get this work finished. Shall we? " Blue looked away and looked at his computer that held his plans for his colonies.

" Sure! "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Hour Later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well, that is all the work for now. Pearl, you are dismissed for today. " Blue sent Blue Pearl away and she walked passed me and gently whispered.

" I think Blue Diamond is in love.....and I think his love is focused on you. " Then Pearl walked off again and before I could ask her if she was serious about her statement but she had already disappeared.

" Is she right though? " I asked myself but I later dismissed it as nothing as to not worry about it.

I walked over to Blue Diamond and curtsied to him as to show him my farewell.

" Well, if you no longer need me right now then I will show myself out. " I turned around to walk away but then....

" I don't think so. " Blue walked ahead of me and pushed the buttons to close the doors in front me. I walked towards the door and tried to open them but they refused to open.

" Blue, may I ask why you just locked the doors? " I asked him, intently.

" Because I want you to stay here with me for a while. " Blue backed me up into a corner next to me.

" My Diamond- "

" Blue, remember? " Blue Diamond cut me off.

" Yes right, Blue. May I ask you a question? " I asked while gazing into Blue's diamond-like eyes.

" You may. " He responded.

" Have you fallen in love with me? " I patiently awaited his answer.

" Fallen in love with you means what exactly? " He looked puzzled and I sighed while trying to think of an explaination to say.

" Well, falling in love with somebody is where you want to spend all of your time with them and you don't want to see anybody else but you with them. " I tried to have an attempt of explaning the meaning of love to Blue.

" Oh I see. " Blue tried to wrap his head around the concept of love.

" The one person you care for is the one person you want to spend your entire life with. You want their attention and affection to only be for you. You want to share all of your love and attention with them as well. If you're very lucky than you're one special person will reciprocate those feeling as well. " I explained even further.

" Oh my....I'm experiencing these feelings at the moment but....what do I do with them? " Blue asked me.

" The best thing to do is to tell the one you have these feelings for that you have these feelings for them. If they don't feel the same way about you then you can move on from the experience and live life to the fullest. If they do however seem to return your feelings then you can gain a wonderful love life partner. " I said while taking in a large breath.

" Wow, it seems like you can get everything or nothing in the end of this love experience. " Blue replied while staring at my face.

" It is a big risk to take to face the one you love having either love or reject you but having to bear the pain of feeling this way and not being able to do anything about it is even more painful than anything else that the heart has to endure. " I placed my hand on Blue Diamond's Gem and looked down at it.

" So I should tell the one that I love that I like her and if she decides to return my feelings then she will be mine forever? " Blue looked deeply into my eyes with his and waited patiently for my answer.

" Yes, it's very much worth a shot Blue. Tell her/him that you love her/him and it will be very worth your while. " I said while smiling.

" Ok, what if I said that I had feelings for you? Would you return those feelings for me? " Blue asked so seriously.

" I-I would if you truly did have feelings for me. Do you Blue? " I asked while blushing like crazy.

" I do (Y/N___), very much so that it makes my heart burst out of happiness for you. " Blue got a lot closer to me than how we usually are. My heart started racing like crazy and I panted slightly.

" O-Oh....well I love you too Blue. " I finally admitted.

" Oh (Y/N___)...! " Blue kissed me deeply and I was shocked by the fact that he knew how humans were intimate with one another. I moaned out slightly and I kissed Blue back.

" Blue, I'm surprised that you know how to do this and what it means. " I said while wrapping my arms around his neck.

" I do know, Pink told me. I find this intimacy between us to be very pleasurable for me. Do you feel the same? " Blue pulled back and said while breathing out slightly. Blue's face turned red and he ran his hands towards my waist and tried to explore every part of me that he could. I moaned out again slightly.

" I really do, I'm asking myself if I'm dreaming or not. " I smiled and giggled.

" Dreaming? " Blue asked and titled his head to the right.

" A Dream is another human experience that we have. It's sometimes a visual experience that's feels like everyday is just going to be filled with happiness and nothing can ever interupt that. " I explained.

" Wow, humans are amazing. " Blue looked starstruck again with his diamond-like eyes.

" Thank you Blue. " I said.

" Hey (Y/N___)? " Blue asked.

" Yes Blue? " I replied.

" Can I have your permission to do something with and to you? " Blue's voice got deeper and I wondered what he was thinking of.

" Sure, what is it? " I asked.

" I want to try something with you that you humans do to show just how much you love each other and want each other. "

" L-Like? " I stuttered.

" It was refered to as...making love with one another. " I blushed like crazy and was completely speechless.

" O-Oh..... "

" Do I have your permission to do this with you? " Blue asked while he whispered into the shell of my ear.

" I....I would love to do that with you Blue if you really wanted to do that with me. " I whispered back.

" Good. " Blue kissed my neck and picked my body up with his arms and hands. He then carried me over to his throne chair and tried to take my uniform off.

" W-Wait, Blue! " I stopped him for a minute.

" What is it my love? " Blue looked at me.

" Why don't we continue this in a more comfortable place? Like your or my quarters? " I asked.

" Good idea but sometime I would like to do this thing with you here. " Blue winked at me and I blushed even deeper again.

" O-Ok.... " I laughed nervously.

" I'm looking forward to this. " Blue kissed me again.

" So am I. " I smiled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for Blue Diamond on this oneshot. If you guys want me to make a part 2 on this then comment below.

I hope you enjoy it cause it took a small while.

Blue and Yellow Diamond are my favorite characters~!


	6. Lovers Between Worlds - Male! Blue Diamond X Reader Part 2 -*Lemon*

Steven Universe X Reader (Oneshots) * Requests Are Open *

Steven Universe X Reader

Lovers Between Worlds - Male! Blue Diamond X Reader Part 2 - * Not A Request *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't own the wonderful series Steven Universe ( wish I did though ) and I don't own any of the cool characters from the beloved franchise. I only own my writing skills and my imagination.

Another Author's Note: The reader is human for the record unless the title suggests other wise. Also, if the character is a Diamond or a giant fusion and that they're giant then I have just automatically made them to human size so that they can connect with the reader better.

Please enjoy this oneshot I made~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my bed laying next to Blue Diamond breathing in and out so soundly. I didn't realize that I was staring until I caught myself getting closer to his face. I sighed in relief in realizing how happy I was.

I then noticed that we were both naked and I suddenly remembered the events that took place the night before. I blushed like crazy when remembering.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Stay still my love. " Blue panted.

" I'm trying to Blue but you're making it difficult with this position...! " I moaned out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I covered my face as embarrassment was suddenly writing itself all over it. I looked over towards Blue and saw he was still asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I will give you a very special reward if you lay still so I can do this. " Blue leaned in towards my face and whispered so softly.

" What kind of reward? " I asked while wiping the hair/sweat from my forehead.

" Something like this... " Blue whispered my reward into my ear and nibbled on it a little. My heart raced so hard and fast that I felt like it might actually burst out of my chest and back to earth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh gosh....that will be imprinted into my memory for the rest of my life. " I shake my head and got out of bed slowly as to not wake Blue up.

I walked over to the bathroom to take a bath. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed a lot of dark spots on like 65% of my body.

" Really Blue? Hickeys too? " I sighed and just tried to shake it off and got into the hot water and relaxed slowly while trying to feel the slow warmth from around me spread.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" B-Blue...! " I crossed my arms around my face to cover my embarrassed self from being exposed to him.

" ( Y/N___ ) dear, why do you try to hide yourself from me? " Blue looked a little concerned and frowned.

" Cause it's my first time and I just didn't expect all of this to happen.....I feel somewhat um..... " I tried to explain but my feelings got in the way.

" You feel what? Bad? " Blue asked.

" No! Anything but bad, if anything I feel.....exposed and it's just going to take some time for me to get used to being exposed to you. That's all. " I explained while still holding my arms up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Exposed huh.....that is something I was definitely feeling last night. However, pleasure was a big part of that as well. " My face was growing hotter by the second and it wasn't my embarrassment that was doing it alone. I grabbed the bottle of body soap and started to wash myself and tried to forget it for the time being or else I would melt into lava because bursting into flames has already passed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a smile on my face and the first thought that entered my mind was (Y/N___) and the events that we participated in last night. I never knew that I was missing out on so much of the lives of humans and how they would show each other love and how to do it.

" That was the most amazing experience of my entire life and that's saying something. " I say to myself while laughing slightly. I turned over to other side of (Y/N___)'s bed and I saw that she wasn't there. My eyes widened and I started to panic a little.

' Where is (Y/N___)??? ' I asked myself inside my head0 while my panic mode was starting to increase. I looked all over the room and I heard a small voice say something.

" Exposed huh.....that is something I was definitely feeling last night. However, pleasure was a big part of that as well. " I then heard a sigh after that and it was all coming from the bathroom.

' Oh, she must be taking a bath. Thank god. ' I sighed in relief and noticed that the door was slightly opened. I guess she didn't close it all the way like she wanted to.

I peeked in slightly and immediantly blushed as I saw her completely naked and her rubbing her entire naked form with this shiny substance while forming bubbles at the same time. I don't know why I was going red because I've seen her naked before and I didn't blush then, so why should this time be any different?

I was breathing in and out slowly as I took in her gorgeous form even when it was covered in bubbles. I smelled something very sweet, her body wash smelled like ( Your favorite sweet scent ) and just seeing all this while not taking her to be mine was driving me mad. I knocked lightly on the bathroom door as to not scare her but suddenly coming in.

" ( Y/N__ )? Can I come in? " I asked politely.

" Sure, come in. " She replied sweetly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sure, come in. " I replied.

Blue came into the bathroom and I saw that his face wasn't the usual blue color, it was blue mixed in with a red/pink color. I thought for a brief moment as to why he was off color. ( I'm sorry, I couldn't resist putting that reference in here. )

" Blue, are you feeling alright? " I asked.

" Oh y-yes of course it's just.....seeing you like this is sort of making me um..... " Blue turned away and went even deeper off color. I looked at his body up and down and noticed his body language was trying to tell me something.

Then it hit me!

" Ohhh....I see. Well maybe I can fix that. " I smiled.

" You can? " He asked.

" Sure, if you want to then maybe you should join me in here. I think there's enough room in here for the both of us. " I moved over and invited him into the tub.

" R-Really? " Blue suddenly lit up like a christmas tree.

" Yeah of course honey. " I chuckled over how shy he was being, before I knew it Blue's clothes were on the floor and he hugged me from behind while joining me in the bathtub. I blushed madly again because now I could actually feel ALL of him from behind me. I'm glad it's from behind because this time he can't see my face.

" Thank you darling for inviting me. You have no idea how much I was holding myself back from just seeing you like this. " Blue nibbled on my neck where he had already placed his mark on me.

" You're welcome, Blue I have a question? " I turned my head to try and face him.

" Yes my little star? "

" You said that Pink told you about um.....how to make love to the one you love and I get that for the most part but..... " I looked down and steam made my face even hotter than it already was.

" But what? Did I not perform it correctly? " He asked me and I couldn't help but laugh.

" Oh no you did, it's just that how on earth did you know how to do all that other stuff you did to me? " I finally asked aloud.

" Pink told me. " He replied with ease.

" But how does he know all this? " I asked another question.

( Author's Note: Pink has been gender reversed as well. )

" He has a human woman to teach him these things and he taught me these things so I can be closer to you and here we are. " Blue hugged me even tighter.

" O-Oh....well that makes sense now. " My mind started to wander again to the events of last night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" (Y/N___), I love you so much. Please don't hide your beautiful self from me. " Blue said while removing my arms from my face.

" I love you too Blue. " I whispered.

" Be mine and mine only while I do the same to you. " Blue's diamond eyes beckoned me to become one with him as he was doing to me.

" Okay! " I lifted myself up and kissed him passionately while sitting on his naked lap and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

" Oh god.... " Blue moaned out from underneath our kiss.

I started to move up and down from his lap at a slow rhythm and then a somewhat faster pace.

" Oh (Y/N___)....! " Blue moaned again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I moaned out slightly from under my hot breath and suddenly realized that I was in the bathtub with blue and he just heard me moan.

" You feeling a little frisky sweetie? " Blue asked me with a big grin on his face.

" N-No, I was just remembering last night and I guess my imagination got the better of me. " I replied while washing my face.

" Oh yeah, last night was absolutely amazing. If you're not tired can we maybe.... "

" Ahh-!! " I felt Blue suddenly grope my chest and I completely lost control of my desire for him.

" These and a lot of places seem to be your favorite spot, aren't they? " Blue asked me while touching me even more.

" Blue...I Ahh...! " I tried to speak but his touching cut me off from doing so. I moved my body up and down onto his lap.

" You are such a good girl right now darling, with you being a moaning mess like that. " Blue's lap felt hotter and hotter the more I moved, I couldn't tell if it was him or the boiling water we were in.

" Blue, you are being such a tease right now....Mngh! " I tried to bite down another one of my moans.

" I know but for some reason you are loving it, aren't you? " He grinned even wider.

Blue turned me around and started to look at my body all over and I could tell instantly that he was fantasizing on what he wanted to do to me right then and there. Blue held my entire body with his arms and kissed me deeply while I felt my already wet hair falling deep in the hot water and feeling it sway back and forth. Blue's hair fell down at the sides of my body and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hour later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Whew! Man it is so hot in here, I feel like I might pass out. " I said while wrapping a towel around myself.

" You're damn right it's hot but it's not the steam that's making it hot. " Blue winked at me and he wrapped a towel around his lower end. God, he is so hot.

I started to dry myself as I entered from out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I looked at my clock and noticed that it said 2:00 PM. A whole morning passed thanks to Blue, not that I mind.

" You can slow down on all that rubbing (Y/N___). " Blue chuckled.

" Pevert. " I replied.

" What's that? " Blue asked me.

" Someone who can't stop thinking about making love to someone. " I said while trying to find a change of clothes.

" Oh well then you're right to call me that then. " Blue smirked.

" Yeah I am. " I got dressed and started drying my hair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Please darling, you know it's my favorite thing to do with you. " Blue pleaded.

" Oh but we've done it so many times, aren't you tired of doing it with me? " I asked.

" Never! It's one of your amazing qualities. " Blue stared at me with his diamond-like eyes and smiled widely.

" Alright, I'll do it as many times as you want if it makes you happy. " I smiled back.

" Oh thank you so much my little star. " Blue hugged me tightly and laid his head on my lap while we laid in my bed.

" You're welcome, so chapter 5 is where we left off. " I grabbed the book from my nightstand and started to read where one of the bookmarks were at.

" Yeah, so the lovers were feeling their emotions for each other and then they what? " Blue asked me eagerly.

" Ok, so the lovers were staring into each others eyes and their feelings for each other only grew with each passing moment and they decided to share their feelings and express it. " I read off the words from the book to Blue and he was listening to every word I spoke.

I kept reading and reading until I noticed that Blue had fallen asleep on my lap, I placed the book back onto the nightstand and turned the light out. I placed Blue onto the pillow next to me and wrapped the blankets around both of us and whispered in his ears.

" I will love you forever My Diamond. " I kissed his forehead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like this, I've gotten a request to continue this and I made a part 2 to it so here it is. I'm onto to making part 3 of Rose Quartz.

Enjoy~!


	7. My One And Only Pearl - White ( Ex-Pink ) Pearl X Defective! Red Diamond! Reader

Steven Universe X Reader (Oneshots and Imagines)

Steven Universe X Reader

My One And Only Pearl - White ( Ex-Pink ) Pearl X Defective! Red Diamond! Reader - * Slight Abuse Warning * - * Requested By Lunalover28 *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't own the wonderful series Steven Universe, it was created and is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. I simply own my creative writing skills.

I'm so sorry for your request being posted so late but I finally got to it.

Other than that lovely note, please enjoy :)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was devastating, Pink Diamond was gone and the other Diamonds were furious and heartbroken because of her actions and her colony destroyed. I was heartbroken as well while Yellow Diamond was trying to stay strong, Blue Diamond hid away from her court as she cried her eyes out and White Diamond tried to pretend Pink was still alive and she was simply playing a game. I was like Blue, Yellow and White Diamond myself, I was trying to stay strong like Yellow, Suffering like Blue and pretending that Pink was alive like White.

After about 1000 years had passed after the traumatic event White gave me Pink's Pearl since she already had one of her own and that she didn't want anything of Pink's to remind her of her pain. I took Pearl in as my own and welcomed her in my palace.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today at the palace at Red's Colony:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Pearl! Can you come in here please! " I called out for my Pearl and she came rushing into my quarters.

" Yes my Diamond? " Pearl came towards my while posing her arms and hands into a Diamond shape.

" It says here that White wishes to see me, can you tell me why? " I asked her.

" Her White Pearl didn't say but she did say that it was urgent. " Pearl replied.

" Uh-huh....Well I have to face her at some point in my life so I guess why not now. Thank you Pearl, you are dismissed for the rest of the day. " I said while sighing and then waving at Pearl for dismissal.

" Are you sure my Diamond? I can do the rest of the plans for you! " Pearl enthusiastically said while going to my computer and hopping in excitement.

" No Pearl, that's not needed. You've worked so hard that I think you need a break so just relax and do something you enjoy. " I said while smiling at her.

" But My Diamond....the thing I do enjoy most is being with you if I'm allowed to say this. " Pearl then hung her head lowly. I walked over to her and lifting her head up towards me with a soft look.

" Pearl, it is perfectly alright to speak from your mind and heart to me despite what the other Diamonds may have told you. If you enjoy being around me then by all means, please be with me for the rest of the day. I could use you for moral/emotional support. " I smiled brightly at my Pearl and then she blushed.

" I would like that very much My Diamond! " Pearl said excitedly.

" Good but you are not to do anything else for the rest of the day, alright? " I stated towards her.

" Yes My Diamond! " She replied.

" Good, now off to see White. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At White's Palace:

White ( Ex-Pink's Pearl)'s POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'll be out in an hour or so, if you want to wait here for me or go out for a walk you can. " Red Diamond said to me with a smile.

" No way, I'm going to wait here for you My Diamond! I would dare leave. " I said proudly.

" Alright then, I'll try not to take long. " My Diamond said as she walked into White Diamond's quarters.

" Okay! I'll be here. " I waved off to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Minutes pass by:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Hum, Hum, Hum.... *

I sat patiently on the floor waiting for Red Diamond to come out, I in return heard nothing but silence on my end of the room. I looked at the door and wondered what they were talking about. I started to twirl the endsof my hair that were in the my buns, while I did that I started to think about the first time that Red Diamond had complimented me about it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh Pearl, look how cute you are like this! " Red said while pinning my hair up to both sides of my head and twisting them up.

" I-I look cute My Diamond? " I asked.

" Of course! They look like Roses, nothing could compare to this beautiful image right here. " She replied to me.

" Then I will wear my hair like this all the time My Diamond! Always! " I said cheerfully.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled at the mere thought of that moment, it was one of my happiest memories I had with her. I had fallen in love with My Diamond ever since then and I have just been around her and serving her since then too. I thought I would never feel love again after Pink Diamond disappeared but she made me feel just like that and I never wanted to leave it.

" White! Please calm down! "

" No! I can't help it, you just look so much like her and I can't help but feel this way! "

" But I'm not her White so you can't keep punishing me for her mistakes! "

I heard shouting coming from the other side of the door, it was Red and White fighting again. I was hoping that the fight wouldn't get serious like before.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Flashback:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" White Please settle down, you're hurting her! " Blue came rushing down Red's side.

" Why should I!? She acts just like Pink! " White shouted at Blue.

" Because she's not Pink and Pink isn't coming back and we all need to accept that! " Yellow shouted back while getting in front of Red and Blue to shield them.

" How dare you! She's not dead, she's just playing some childish game! She'll be back here in no time! And as for you Red.... " White then pushed Yellow and Blue out of the way and came in storming for Red. My dear Red Diamond was paralyzed in fear.

" W-White.... " Red trembled.

" I have had enough of this! " White then shoots some sort of power bolt at her and the force was strong that it caused my beloved Red Diamond's diamond to crack a little.

" Ah! " Red cried out in pain.

" White! " Yellow shouted.

" Red! " Blue shouted as well.

" My Diamond! " I called out to her, Blue and Yellow were shocked at White's actions and immediantly went over to Red Diamond's aid. Blue went over to try and heal her while Yellow tried to restrain White.

I ran over to Red Diamond's aid as well and saw that her gem had been slightly cracked and her chest had this medium size gash on it. I felt tears fall from my face to see her like that as I then turned my gaze upwards to see Blue Diamond crying as she tried to heal Red Diamond. However, Blue was unable to make the gash on her chest disappear completely.

" Yellow, please come help me! " Blue pleaded for Yellow to come to her and help her with Red's wounds but nothing she did made a major difference either.

It deeply affected My Diamond and she never healed from it. I could only stand there and watch my beloved get hurt for something that wasn't her fault.

It was one of my worst memories, even more painful than Pink leaving us.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I trembled a little bit as I tried to place my hand on the doorknob so I could enter the room, I was scared of White after all of that but I knew that Red Diamond was much more scared of her than me.

I forced myself to gather up my courage and stormed into the room only then to see Red holding White in her arms while petting her head gently.

" I'm so sorry I did this to you Red, I'm just in so much pain and I miss Pink so much. " White cried in her arms as Red continued to stroke her head and shushed her.

" I know White, I know it hurts but time will heal us all eventually. For now I will be visiting you every now and again to help you through it. " Red smiled at her and wiped White's tears away.

When I entered the room, Red noticed me and smiled at me like she did with White. I blushed and smiled back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Red's Palace:

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Haah.....it feels so nice to be back in my palace. " I said as laid in my King sized mattress and sighed in relaxtion.

" I'm glad you're feeling better My Diamond. " Pearl said while hanging her head slightly.

" Pearl, something's wrong. You don't seem like your perky self today. " I said to her.

" Well it's just the whole session with White has reminded me of some pretty bad memories. I'm trying not to let my feelings get in the way of my duties to you My Diamond but.....it's very difficult. " She replied with sorrow in her tone.

" Pearl, come here please. " I gestured her over to sit on the bed with me.

" Yes My Diamond. " Pearl walked over to me and sat in the middle of the bed as I requested.

" Listen to me, you know that you can share anything with me Pearl. I hope you believe that. " I sat closer to her.

" I do Red, I do. "

" Good, now what memories have you remembered that made you so upset? " I asked.

" This one. " Pearl pointed at my chest and I looked down to see a somewhat visible gash that I had on me. I suddenly realized what memory upset her, White's memory.

" Oh Pearl, is that what this is about? My wound and my session with White Diamond? " I said to her.

" Yes, I can't forgive White for doing that to you while I just stood by and did nothing but watch. " Pearl then started to form tears in her eyes, I quickly embraced her and wiped her small tears away.

" I know you feel that way and I'm not asking you to change your feelings about White but try to cut her some slack. She is in a lot of pain and she took it out on me, she just misses Pink so much like everyone else here. I've chosen to forgive her and forget about it so please don't let it worry you so much. I'm much better than I was back then. " I said while gently stroking Pearl's head as I did for White.

" But I also blame myself because I couldn't protect you and it's my job to protect you! " Pearl frowned even more than she already did.

" Pearl, I'm happy you didn't get involve in that fight because White may have taken you away from me or worse, shattered you. So please don't fret about it so much. " I comforted her with my words and she settled down a bit.

" Really? " She asked me.

" Of course my dear sweet Pearl. " I kissed her cheek and she blushed.

" M-My Diamond? May I request something of you? " She asked me timidly.

" Of course. "

" May I kiss you? As an expression of my affection for you? "

" Sure. " I awaited for Pearl's kiss but she was too shy to come even a centimeter closer to me. So I kissed her.

Pearl was shocked at my bold actions but she eventually melted into the kiss as much I did. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled away from our kiss so we both could breathe.

" So, did you enjoy that? " I asked.

" I did very much My Diamond. " Pearl was beaming with pride and happiness that hugged me back tightly. I giggled and held her tightly as well. I love my Pearl.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well I hope you like this oneshot I made for you and again so sorry about the lateness of this story.

I'm onto the next oneshot~!


	8. Fearful Confessions - Male! Spinel X Reader - * Requested By _No-Name-Weirdo_ *

Steven Universe X Reader Oneshots and Imagines - * Requests Are Open *

Steven Universe X Reader

Fearful Confessions - Male! Spinel X Reader - * Requested By _No-Name-Weirdo_ *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't own the series/movie Steven Universe nor do I own any of the characters from the Cartoon Network series. It all belongs to the great Rebecca Sugar, I just own my creative writing skills.

Other than that please enjoy~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinel's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" No! I don't want to understand! " I yelled at the human.

" But Spinel please, if you try to understand your emotions and express them to me it will make you feel much better and I will be here to help you sort them out. " ( Y/N___ ) tried to convince me to tell her what was wrong with me.

" I can't ( Y/N___ )! I've expressed my love for someone before and what happened? I got left behind! If I tell you then you will eventually leave me too! " I felt tears falling from my cheeks and onto the ground, I wiped my tears away with my hand.

" But Spinel, if you love again then you will find someone who won't leave you for anything or anyone. What makes me the same as the last person who left? " She asked me.

" I.....I don't know honestly but what I do know is that I can't get hurt again and I WON'T get hurt again. I refuse to love again! " I spatted at her.

Then after what I said, ( Y/N___ ) looked really sad and I felt bad. I didn't mean to hurt her and I didn't want to hurt her. She looked to the ground and stood up, not saying a single word to me or even making a sound. When I tried to approach her she the suddenly embraced me tightly. I was shocked at her sudden bold movements.

" ( Y/N___ )? What are you doing? " I asked.

" Please, Spinel....please let me into your wounded heart and let me heal it and you. I've embraced you inside of my heart, I swear on my life that I won't leave you for anything in this universe. " ( Y/N___ ) said as tears were falling from her eyes this time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Come on Spinel! " ( Y/N___ ) laughed as she ran off.

" Where are we going ( Y/N____ )!? " I asked cheerfully.

" We are going to my favorite spot in the whole freaking universe!!! " ( Y/N____ ) then took my wrist and pulled me further with her into a secluded forest and up a very high cliff.

" Where is this place? " I asked as I took a glance at my surroundings.

" This is my fortress of solitude! My wonderful secret hiding place I go to so I can get away from all the stresses of my life. I only bring really special I love up here. " She said and I blushed a little but was a little disappointed because she used the word ' people ' which means that there is someone other than me.

" I see, so I'm special huh? " I asked nervously.

" Of course you are! " She smiled brightly at me.

" So who else is brought up here with you? " I asked another question.

" No one but you. " She replied.

" What? "

" What? " ( Y/N___ ) tilted her head in confusion.

" You said that you only bring special people up here so I assumed that there would be more than me. " I confessed.

" Oh I did say that, didn't I? "

" Yes you did. "

" Well, let me rephrase then. I only bring the most important/special person with me up here. " She said.

" Ohh.... " I was speechless to think that she liked me this much, even after knowing for only four days.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Present:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Um, ( Y/N___ )? " I called out to her.

" Y-Yes Spinel? " She sniffled.

" When we were up at the cliff in the forest, your secret place, did you mean what you said up there? " I asked fearfully.

" What? About you being special? Of course I did, how could you doubt me? " She asked me.

" I don't mean to it's just....ever since Pink left that day.....I've just been so lonely and I hated that feeling so much that I never wanted it to remain in my heart so I took it out on your world and I don't know how to get rid of them. I'm sorry. " I confessed again.

" Oh Spinel... " ( Y/N___ ) raised a hand up towards my face and she carressed my cheek sofly. Her hand felt so warm, I became addicted to the feeling.

" I truly am ashamed for what I did. " I said while looking down.

" Spinel, the Earth is fine and we are all okay. Please try to forgive yourself and move on. I will love you and be here for you no matter what happens. I am not going anywhere aand hopefully neither are you. " She smiled at me.

" I.....I love you too, a lot actually. " I said while blushing like crazy.

" I know Spinel. " ( Y/N___ ) then kissed me gently, a kiss filled with sweet bliss and passion. I melted into it right away. We pulled apart so we could breathe.

" ( Y/N___ )? "

" Yes Spinel? "

" Can I....um.... "

" What is it? "

" Can I be that special person in your life? What do you humans call it? " I questioned it a bit.

" A lover? " She answered.

" Yes that! "

" I would love that very much Spinel. " ( Y/N____ ) reached up to give me another blissful sweet filled kiss. I could already tell that my heart was starting to heal.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go!

I really hope this didn't suck as much as I think it did. I hope you enjoyed it and if not then I'm very sorry!


	9. Big Time Rush X Singer! Female! Reader - Vocal Covers - Part 1 - * Not A Request *

Disney/Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon Oneshots And Imagines

Nickelodeon X Reader

Big Time Rush X Reader

Entire Band X Singer! Female! Reader - Vocal Covers - Part 1 - * Not A Request *

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I don't own the series Big Time Rush hosted by Nickelodeon nor do I own any of the boys from the band BTR ( Wish I did though ;) ), I only own my creative writing skills.

Please enjoy this oneshot~!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos walked into Rocque Records as they were called in by Kelly for vocal rehearsals. Kendall and James entered first through the doors and took a glance at the posters that were old and new.

" I still can't believe we finally have our own poster! " Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

" Yeah I know, maybe he should finally get rid of these older ones that have been dead to the music world for years, like Boys City for example. " James stated.

" And Boys In The-...Who's she? " Kendall asked glancing over to the direction of a powerful beautiful singing voice coming from the recording room. The boys then shot over quickly to the recording booth to see a beautiful dark haired beauty singing True Love By P!NK.

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (whoa oh oh)  
There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you (whoa oh oh)  
At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad, I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothin' else can break my heart like

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

The boys stared at the unknown female singer with mouths agape, completely dumbfounded as to who she is and why she was there.

Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Just once tried to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try no to be so mean (whoa oh oh)  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance!)

The boys continued to stare in awe at her.

You can do it babe  
At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad, I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothin' else can break my heart like

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Think it must be love (I love you)  
I think it must be love (I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you I'm incomplete  
I think it must be  
True love, it must be true love  
It must be true love

Nothin' else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

No one else can break my heart like you  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
No one else can break my heart like you

Gustavo and Kelly clapped for her as she finished her last verse of the song, she then took her headphones off of her head and placed them on the microphone stand.

" That. Was. Brilliant ( Y/N___ )! You were amazing in there. " Gustavo said to her.

" Yeah, that's some talented pipes you have ( Y/N___ ). " Kelly added on.

" Gee thanks guys. Is there any more rehearsing and recording that I need to do for you two? " She asked them.

" No not at the moment ( Y/N___ ) but later we will do some more cover songs and experiment with some of BTR's songs and go from there. For now, take a lunch break. " Gustavo replied.

" Okie dokie then. Oh hey, is that them over there? " She asked. Gustavo turned around and gave them a look as in ' Get out now! '.

" Yes that is them but they'll be right back. Kelly, keep her here! " Gustavo turned back around to the female singer and smiled politely and then quickly raced them out of the recording booth. Kelly nodded and smiled as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hallway:

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Gustavo, what is going on and who is the new hot chick in the booth? " Kendall asked Gustavo.

" Yeah and why is she going to sing OUR songs? Is this Kat Krew all over again? " Carlos asked Gustavo as well.

" No Carlos this isn't Katz Krew all over again, thank god. That TALENTED young lady in that booth is Miss ( Y/N___ ) also known as Angela Rose, she's my newly signed female singer who is now an official member of Rocque Records and there is just one thing I would like to cover with you dogs about her. " Gustavo stated.

" And what's that? " James asked him.

" STAY AWAY FROM HER FROM NOW UNTIL THE END OF TIME! " He shouted his reply to the four boys from Minnesota.

" Why? " Carlos asked.

" Because she is actually one of the rare good considerate people who DO NOT give me a major headache and I want it to stay that way! " He spat back towards the boys.

" But Gustavo we are both from the same record label and managed by YOU, we are bound to run into her at some point in our lives and you can't keep us from meeting her. " James pointed out.

" Maybe not me but Freight Train can. " Gustavo snapped his fingers and out popped Freight Train looking muscular and strong as usual.

" Woah!! " The boys shouted as they fell backwards a little, losing their balance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Kelly? Is everything okay back there? " I asked while placing my headphones on the microphone.

" What, you mean Gustavo? Yeah he and everything is fine, he just had to take care of something in the hallway. " Kelly reassured me in her reply.

" With the Big Time Rush Band? " I pointed at the exit.

" Yeah.... " She smiled nervously and I could only smile nervously as my reply.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later because for some reason I'm being a lazy idiot right now:

At the Palm Woods:

Still Your POV:

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the doors of the infamous Palm Woods where the home of the future famous was at, I could tell already that this would be a very magical journey from this moment forward.

As I gazed at my new surroundings I saw the check in counter. I walked over to it and placed my phone down on the counter for a minute while I tapped on the bell ring a couple times.

" Hello? " I called out.

" Hello, Welcome to the Palm Woods and how may I help you? " An older man in business attire came and greeted me.

" Yes hi, my name on the lease is Angela Rose and I'm here to check in to my apartment. " I said.

" Ah yes, Welcome Miss Rose. My name is Mr. Bitters and here is your room key, you will be staying in apartment J1. " Mr. Bitters handed me my apartment room key.

" Thank you, have a nice day Mr. Bitters. " I smiled at him and took my key card and headed for the elevator with my suitcases and other luggage.

As I pressed the up elevator button, I was then greeted by four very handsome young men that were trying to catch my attention. To say that I was surprised was a bit of an understatement.

" Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! " They said in unison to me.

" Oh Hello. I'm guessing that you must be BTR, the group I've heard so much about and who I saw in the studio this morning. " I said while pointing at each member.

" You've heard of us?! She's heard of us! " Carlos exclaimed to Logan.

" Well heard as in everything I've seen from what the public teen news says on magazines and TV about the four of you. " I smiled.

" So Gustavo hasn't mentioned us at all? " Logan asked me.

" Nope, not at all. I've only heard that you were signed to the same label and manager. " I replied back.

" Oh well that's no surprise. " Kendall chimed in.

" Why's that? " I asked cautiously.

" Gustavo Rocque has officially BANNED us from even getting anywhere near you. "

" Again why? "

" You see, he considers us to be somewhat of um......troublemakers. " Kendall replied.

" So you're walking trouble and after you cause some chaos by accident you usually spend the entire couple days trying to fix all of it. Am I right? " I placed my luggage down on the floor and pressed the up elevator button again and placed a hand on my right hip.

" Yes just about. " James said.

" Well, walking trouble is something I can handle. I grew up in a house with 2 VERY annoying sisters and 3 dumb clumsy brothers so I can fix anything in an instant. Also..... " I walked over to each of the boys and they stared at me nervously.

" Noooo one tells me who I can or cannot be with in my life. Not even a person who can destroy my career in 20 minutes flat. " I waved my finger back and forth to them as I made my statement.

I headed back to the elevator and heard a bell ring as the doors finally opened. I picked up my stuff and headed inside the elevator. The boys followed me a little and stood outside.

" I look forward to being your future friend and neighbor, perhaps something more lies in the future for us. Who knows? " I winked at them as the doors slowly closed.

This was going to be so much fun~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe I should make a story out of this, let me know in the comments.

This fanfiction belongs to me so please don't steal it or I will report you.


	10. Steven Universe X Female! Shy! Reader - A Flower In Mid Bloom - * Requested By Kera *

Anime/Cartoon/Disney/Nickelodeon Oneshots and Imagines:

Cartoon Network X Reader

Steven Universe Future X Reader

Steven Universe X Female! Shy! Reader - A Flower In Mid Bloom - * Requested By Kera *  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Hello Kera! Here is your oneshot that you requested and I hope that you like it.

I feel like this isn't one of best and I'm sorry it's shorter than my usual oneshot but I have been in a block lately but I will try to power through it and make good on my requests. This oneshot takes place in the new Steven Universe Future series.

BTW: I don't own the wonderful Cartoon Network series Steven Universe/Future nor do I own any of the characters from the franchise. I only own my writing skills.  
Please enjoy~!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback:  
Steven's POV:  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Kera!!! " I ran towards the love of my life and hugged her from behind.

" AH! S-Steven? " She blushed lightly.

" How are you doing today? " I asked her, smiling brightly.

" Oh I'm doing just fine Steven, I was just sewing something. You seem to be in a good mood today. " She replied back also smiling and hugging my arms around her.

" Well heck yeah I am, you're here with me aren't you. I don't get to see you as often as I would like to because you're always so busy making things. What are you making anyways? " I asked her.

" I'm making a surprise for you actually. "

" Wow! Really!? " I said as stars appeared in my eyes, Kera chuckled a little.

" Yep, I made you your very own.....Ice Cream Cat Sandwich Pillow! " Kera shouted and handed me my very own Cat pillow that she made with her own two bare hands.

" Oh wow! It's so.....wow, I'm speechless Kera thank you so much! " I said as I hugged the Cat Pillow tightly.

" Of course, anything to see you smile like that Steven. " She smiled with her rosy red cheeks and I felt myself blush a little.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now in the bathroom:  
Steven's POV:  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" I just don't know what's happening anymore, what do I do? How do I stop this power from taking over? " I asked her/myself.

" You don't stop it, you embrace it Steven. " She replied back softly.

" W-what? "

" You don't stop yourself from experiencing it Steven......you need to embrace it so you can leave it behind sooner. "

" I don't want to talk about it and I don't even want to think about it! " I shouted through the door at her.

" Then let's not talk, how about we just take a nice walk and enjoy the outdoors. The more we take your mind off on all of this the better. " She replied sweetly.

" .....Really? "

" Really, we won't say a word. We will just walk until you feel like you wanna come back here. "

" You're the first one who says that I don't have to talk about it. " I sighed in relaxation.

" Talking about certain things won't always get the outcome people expect, sometime it's just best to distance ourselves from it for a while. " I looked up to the ceiling and slowly stood up. I placed my hand on the doorknob and gently twisted it open.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I placed my hand against the door and whispered my gentle words to Steven to try and comfort him in his time of need, his powers were going haywire and he needed his loved ones now more than ever.

" You're the first one who says that I don't have to talk about it. " I felt Steven sighed in relaxation through the door.

" Talking about certain things won't always get the outcome people expect, sometime it's just best to distance ourselves from it for a while. " I looked up to the ceiling and slowly let out a sigh. I then heard the doorknob jiggle open and I faced the other side of the door and saw Steven coming out.

" Kera? "

" I'm here Steven, I'm always here for you. " I replied while taking his hands into my own with a concerned look plastered on my face.

" I know Kera, I know. "

" So, you ready for that walk? " I asked sheepishly.

" We don't have to talk about any of it? " He asked me nervously.

" Absolutely none unless you're ready to. " I smiled.

" Okay good. " Steven relaxed a little.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Some time later:  
Still Your POV:  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven and I walked down the sandy beach of Beach City, I was gazing over to the beautiful blue sparkling sea and I felt my hand being pulled and intertwined with Steven's. I whipped my head over to Steven's direction.

" Hey, you doing alright Steven? " I asked gently.

" Y-Yeah Kera, I'm fine. I just felt like holding your hand for you know.....comfort reasons. " Steven blushed a little.

" That's fine Steven. " I smiled at him.

" Hey uh Kera? "

" Yes Steven? "

" I was wondering if I could ask you something, something very important. " Steven couldn't meet my gaze and I was puzzled at the reason why.

" Of course, you can ask me anything. " I reassured him.

" Well I was wondering if we were you know......Official? Relationship-wise? "

" Well I would like to think so, yes. What about you Steven? "

" I think we are too so I was wondering if um.... "

" Yes? "

" I was wondering if we could make our relationship a bit more than what we are now. Kera, would you please be willing to be my other half and spend the rest of our lives with me. " Steven grabbed my other hand and pulled me in close to him and I blushed furiously.

" Oh Steven, I don't know how to react to this. " My mind was completely blank, I couldn't feel anything but happiness weld up inside my heart. My eyes felt like they wanted to drown themselves in tears that was beginning to build up.

" Please don't tell me that you're going to say no to me. I don't think I could take that. " Steven started to panic and began to to hug my body tightly.

" Oh no Steven honey, that's not it at all. I'm just speechless because I'm happy and by the way, yes. "

" Yes you will be with me? " Steven asked me.

" Of course I will be, how could I turn an offer like this from you down. " 

" Oh Kera! Thank you. " I wrapped my arms around Steven's neck and kissed Steven blissfully.

As I kissed Steven over and over I felt him snake his arms up against my waist and into my hair. Steven ran his long fingers through my luscious ( H/C___ ) locks thus causing me to moan softly. My heart was beating hard and my face was as red as it could get.

We both then pulled away from our heated kiss so that we could breathe, I looked at Steven with a dazed look in my eyes and Steven with a Starry look in his eyes gazing at me. I breathed out deeply and rubbed my head a little to get my vision back into focus.

Steven lifted up my left hand and placed a beautiful Rose Quartz like gemstone ring on my ring finger. I gasped on how beautiful the ring was, I looked more closely into the gem and I saw my reflection alongside Steven's inside of it. I felt the tears from my eyes finally fall onto my cheeks and onto the ground.

" Kera, are you alright? " Steven asked me.

" Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just so happy. "

" Well, I'm glad to know that I will be making you feel this way for the rest of our lives. " Steven kissed my tears that were falling and suddenly a rose formed out of nowhere.

" Oh, what's this? " I asked.

" Oh this happens when I kiss something or someone, a rose either pops up or something heals when broken. Here you go though. " Steven handed me the rose.

" Oh it's beautiful Steven, thanks. " I took the rose and placed it onto the strap line of my dress.

" Not as beautiful as your love for me though. "

" Yes, I love you so much Steven. "

" I love you more Kera. " Steven kissed me light and afterwards we began to walk back to Steven's home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well here you go Kera, I hope I did you proud on this requested oneshot you wanted.


	11. Himura Kenshin X Female! Market Hustler! Reader - * Requested * Part 1

Anime TV/Movie Oneshots And Imagines~

Rurounin Kenshin X Reader

Himura Kenshin X Female! Market Hustler! Reader - It's A Deal - Part 1 - * Requested By ChelsealovesFerbfletcher *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Please keep in mind that I only own my creative writing skills, that's it. I don't own the Anime: Rurounin Kenshin nor do I own any of the characters from the series. If you steal my work then I will report you and you will be in trouble.

Anyways, sorry for that scary moment. Here is your oneshot and I hope you enjoy~!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin's POV:

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down in the village market on a lovely sunny afternoon in Japan, as I walked down the gracious dirt path where many market stores lied I came across a young woman's voice shouting from a far distance but loud enough for everyone to hear her.

" What!? That's totally unfair!! "

That voice sounded very familiar to me but I couldn't place it for a minute.

" You can't take that, that's mine! "

Oh yeah, Misao. I instantly remembered the voice when I heard that phrase.

" Sorry Miss Misao but that is how you place the game and I won so rules are rules. You win then you get that precious item that you've been eyeing but if I won they I get that beautiful cloak of yours. " I heard another female voice speak to Misao about the situation.

I peaked my head over to the market stand and saw two woman arguing and debating about what was fair and what wasn't.

" Please give it back, it's very precious to me! " Misao pleaded with her sad puppy dog eye look.

" If that's true then why did you gamble it away? " She replied.

" I um uh.... "

" Uh-huh, thought so. You thought that I was an amateur in my own very game so you thought you could take advantage of the situation by betting against me. Well, sorry to say this but you play against me and underestimate me then you automatically lose game without even having to play. " The young lady retorted back with sass in her tone as she takes Misao's cloak and places it in the very back of her stand.

" Please Miss, is there any way I can get it back? " Misao asked the young lady.

" Well I'm not heartless, you can play again for money or something else of value. You win and you can win both items back. " She explained.

" But I have no money! "

" Well do you have anything of value instead of money? " She asked Misao.

" Um well..... "

" How about this sword? " I walked over to the stand and placed my sword on top of the counter of the market stand. I looked into the eyes of the market lady and blushed slightly on how beautiful she was.

" Oh and who do we have here? A boyfriend coming to save a damsel in distress? " She smirked and Misao and I quickly swung our heads back and forth as in saying a major NO.

" No way are we together, we are just friends and nothing more! " Misao stated.

" Yes yes, just friends. " I replied.

" Hey hey hey kids, I'm just teasing so there's no reason to get so worked up for nothing. "

" Hey! I'm not a kid. " Misao said as if she took some offense in the market lady's comment.

" Clearly. " The young lady then smirked some more and rolled her eyes a little.

" So will you do it? " I asked her.

" Play her for the sword you are offering? " She asked me.

" No you will play me, if I win then you give Misao back her cloak and we both walk away. If you win then you get to keep both of the items. " I said while taking my sword that was on the table and moving it towards her with her crossed arms in front of me.

She looked at my sword for a small while and tilted her head as she then layed back and thought to herself with a smile plastered on her face. Her arms still crossed with each other. I got a little nervous if she was about to say no and we would walk away with nothing.

To my surprise, she stood up with my sword in her hand and stood very close to me. Face to face with our noses touching with her smirk never fading from her facial features. She shoved the sword back towards me and leaned back from my no red face.

" That sword isn't worth anything, you can't play me for something like that at a market like this. " I felt my shoulders lower in disappointment as failure began to overpower my emotions.

" However. "

" What? " I perked up.

" I will play you something else for the cloak. " She replied with a sweet smiled instead of a smirk.

" Oh yeah, like what? " Misao asked her.

" I will play your friend here 3 games instead of one and if he doesn't win any of them then the cloak is mine to keep. " She replied.

" And if he wins? " Misao asked once again.

" Then you can have everything you betted on back to you. " She replied.

" Yay! "

" That's good but what am I giving you as payment for playing? " I asked.

" You spent an entire day with me, showing me what you can do with that sword. That is my price. " She replied handing me my sword back.

" That's it? "

" That's it. "

" It's a deal. "

" Good, game on people. "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Minutes Later:

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe it.....I....I....I won?

" Congratulations Sir, you won fair and square which means that this lovely cloak now belongs to you once again. " The young lady hands Misao back the cloak she had lost.

" Yay! Oh thank you so much Kenshin! " Misao hugged me tightly and then released me to only hug her cloak tightly too.

" You're welcome Misao, let this be a lesson to you not to gamble precious things away. " I said while pointing at her cloak.

" I will Kenshin, thanks again. I have to get home before it gets too dark. I'll see you sometime later! " Misao took her cloak and tied it around her and waved me goodbye.

" You too Misao. " I waved back at her. I then turned my attention back to the stand and noticed the lady staring at the direction of where Misao left off.

" Spunky girl. "

" You have no idea. " I replied.

" Well, it seems to be getting late so I shall pack up my stand and be on my merry way home. " She said as she started shutting the stand down, I had little notice on how dark it was getting.

" Wait, what about your reward? " I asked.

" We can do that tomorrow, it's getting late to do any swordsman activities. "

" True true but will you still be here tomorrow for your reward? " I asked.

" Yes I will, this is my place of business and I don't plan on going anywhere. " She said.

" Good, I will keep my end of the bargain. Sorry, I forgot but what's your name? " I asked her letting my curiosity linger.

" Chelsea. "

" Nice to meet you Chelsea, I'm Himura Kenshin. I look forward to spending tomorrow with you on showing my uh ' swordsman activities '. " I quoted with my fingers.

" Hahaha, I look forward to it too. " She laughed cutely, I blushed again.

" I'll see you tomorrow then. " I said, waving my goodbyes to her.

" Same to you Kenshin... " She whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go Chelsea, here is one of your requested oneshots. I hope this didn't suck as much as I thought it did. I was thinking of making a part 2 to continue this little oneshot, would you like that?

Anyways, your other oneshots are being made and will be ready to post soon.

I really hope you liked this. See you later with your other requests :)


	12. Male! Elsa ( Elias ) X Female! Best Friend! Reader - Frozen Kiss - *Requested*

Disney/Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon Imagines And Oneshots - Requests Are Open

Diesney X Reader

Frozen X Reader

Male! Elsa ( Elias ) X Female! Best Friend! Reader - Frozen Kiss - * Requested By Princess Jasmine *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey ya'll I've been meaning to bring out all the genderbend Disney and now I officially can with this requested piece from Frozen.

I hope you like this requested oneshot Princess Jasmine. Thanks for requesting it.

BTW: I do not own Disney's Frozen or any of it's characters, I only own my creative writing skills. Please don't steal my work or you will be reported.

Other than that note: Please enjoy~!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elias's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" No no no no no no! Jasmine please no.... " I gently took a small hold of my beloved's face that was now completely frozen. I felt my tears fall down my face as I began to sob uncontrollably by letting my emotions pour out.

" Elias, please don't blame yourself. It was an accident just like with me when it happened then." Analius placed a hand on my left shoulder as I was crying to try and comfort me.

" I know but this WASN'T SUPPOSED to happen again, I thought I was in real control this time. I just didn't want her to get involved like you did. " I replied.

" I know Elias, things happen and don't worry we can fix this! " Analius stated.

I stared at Jasmine in her ice-like bed that I had made for her, she was a frozen beauty who looked oddly peaceful in her current state.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback POV:

Still Elias's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Elias! Elias! Elias! " My younger brother Analius ( Male Anna ) came running up to me in the throne room all happy and giddy.

" Yes Analius, what's so important that you had to barge in here like that for? " I asked.

" You absolutely HAVE to meet my new best friend Jasmine. She is an absolute doll to be around and it's impossible not to love her. " Analius stated.

" Okay and you want me to meet Jasmine why? " I asked again.

" Just because, as King of Arendelle you don't really go out and socialize much due to the responsibilities as King so I thought I'd bring the social-ness to you. "

" Okay, then bring the lovable young lady in. I can't wait to meet her. " I smiled at my silly younger brother as he sprinted off towards the doors to retrieve this lovely lady.

I wondered a little bit on who this person might be, seemed to be fascinating enough to gather my brother's attention for sure so this meeting would surely be interesting.

" Okay! Here she is! "

" Well Hi-....um Jasmine.... " As I turned around to see her, I became speechless when I came to see the gaze of a stunning ( Your Skin Color ) young woman with beautiful emerald eyes ( just for the sake of this oneshot they are emerald. ) and long gorgeous flowing ( Hair Color ) locks that met her waist. I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw her and I suddenly heard my brother cough to gather my attention back onto the situation.

" Um Elias? " Analius said my name.

" W-What? "

" I would like to introduce you to my wonderful new friend Jasmine. She's new here to Arendelle. " He stated.

" It's very wonderful to meet the one and only King Of Arendelle and his brother Analius. I still can't believe I'm even friends with nobles like you two. " Jasmine's cheeks were lightly red from her big beautiful smile.

" Oh no it is our honor to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself Miss Jasmine. " I said as I took Jasmine's hand into my own and placed a kiss on the top part of her hand. She blushed instantly.

" Oh my King Elias, I'm not sure if I can handle all of this flattery at once. Especially from two wonderful high nobles like you and Analius. " Jasmine smiled and it made my heart skip a beat or two.

" I'm sure you can. " Analius patted her back gently.

" I'm gonna try. " Jasmine smiled gently.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Flashback:

Still Elias's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" King Elias! King Elias! Take a look at this! " Princess Jasmine came running up towards me with both hands behind her back and jumping up in the air in excitement.

She reminds me a lot of my younger brother Analius, which is probably why I've taken such liking to her. I turned around from gazing from one of the big windows of my palace and walked over to Jasmine. I smiled gently as I begun to speak.

" What is it Princess Jasmine, what's gotten you so excited? "

" Take a look at what your brother and I found while going through the village's markets, ta-da! " Jasmine then presented both of her hands that held up a beautiful crystal like snow flower. I leaned in a little closer towards her hands to try and examine it even more.

" What is it? A snowflake? A flower? " I guessed.

" Yes! "

" Huh? "

" Come to the balcony with me, you have to check out what this little piece of magic can do. " Jasmine grabbed both of the balcony's doors and swung them both open, it revealed the beautiful night sky where the stars were shining brightly.

I felt my eyes widen and I slowly walked towards the outside and gazed in awe at the deep dark blue night sky that spread all across Arendelle. Jasmine kept hopping in joy and grabbed my hands and pulled me into the middle so I was facing her. I felt myself heat up for the first time in my life.

" Watch this. " Jasmine took the snowflake flower like object and she pulled something down and it suddenly lit up all kinds of rainbow colors. I was even more awed in amazement on how beautiful it was.

" Wow.... "

" Do you like it? " She asked me.

" Do I ever? It's amazing! " I said as I took the crystal and held it closely to my face to get a better look.

" That's so great to hear My King, you look so much better with a smile on your face instead of a frown. " Jasmine smiled softly as she replied to my comment.

" Do I look depressed lately? " I asked, looking up at her.

" Well not depressed but lonely. Analius said that you can't leave the palace for whatever reason, don't worry I won't push. So since you guys are so insistence on not leaving I thought that maybe I will bring the outside to you! So here is a gift from me to you. " Jasmine pushed the crystal to my chest very lightly and I blushed at her.

" You didn't need to do that Miss Jasmine, I'm perfectly alright by myself. " I said.

" Oh please, no one would be who they are today if it wasn't for the outside life. You wouldn't be you without your beloved brother and I wouldn't be me without you. " Jasmine smiled widely and I felt my face flush.

" I....I guess that is true. It's just there is only so much of the outside world I can take. "

" My King, there is no need for explaination. I said I wouldn't push and I don't judge if you choose to stay in the inside world. I would just like to bring some pieces of the outside world for a stay into your life. It will make you happy, I promise. " She said while taking one of my hands and holding it close to her.

" O-Okay.....sounds like a perfect thing to do. " I managed to whispered out.

" Good, hey are you alright? " She asked me.

" Y-Yes! Why? "

" You seem to be a little red in the face... " She studied me closely.

" Oh well there's a reason for that.... " I chuckled nervously.

" Well I hope you're not getting sick. "

" Oh no I'm fine. Please do not worry. " I placed my gloved hand on her cheek.

Oh how I wish I could touch her sweet beautiful rosy cheeks with my hand and feel her body warmth.

" Oh, alright then. " She blushed too.

Does she feel the same for me as I do her?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present:

Still Elias's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Are you sure that this will work? " I asked my brother.

" Positive Elias, true love conquers all. It worked on me, didn't it? "

" Yeah it did but um.... "

" But what? "

" ....... "

" Wait a minute, are you afraid that she won't feel the same for you as you did for her? And that if you do this that it won't work? " Analius asked me. I looked down on her beautiful small form and felt a twinge of pain strike my heart. I truly did love her and I don't know what I would do with myself if this didn't work.

" Y-yes.... " I said meekly.

" Oh Elias, let me tell you something. She does care for you a whole lot and not just as a friend. " I shot up my head towards my brother's direction and glared at him confusingly.

" How do you even know that? " I asked.

" Because she told me a couple months ago. " Analius replied while crossing his arms.

" She told you? And you thought to never mention any of this during that time period to me? " I quickly begun to panic and get angry slightly.

" She swore me to keep quiet, she said that she wanted to tell you in person and that it would've been proper coming from her instead of me. " My brother explained to me, I felt my anger start to dissappear. I looked back at my beloved Jasmine and felt my eyes start to water once again and I quickly wiped my eyes to prevent myself from crying.

" Elias, please.....just give it a try. I know that it will work, she deeply cared for you and in more ways than one if I may add. Please try, I'll step back to leave you two for a moment. " Analius left my ice palace main room and I felt myself boil in anger over what I had done to Jasmine.

I lost it...

" Jasmine! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or to freeze your heart but please...please...please come back to me! I need you, I love you! I want your warm smiles to heat up my frozen life, I want to call you my princess heck, even my queen! I want to spend the rest of my life with you so please......please love me and be mine! " I lost control and sobbed uncontrollably on the frozen body of Jasmine. I felt all of my tears fall at once on top of her.

I kissed her frozen lips softly while my tears fell on her face.

" Huh and here I am wanting to confess to you myself my dear Elias. " She whispered in our kiss.

" What? " I shot up my head from her body and looked straight up at her. There she was, her eyes lifted up halfway and her voice spoken softly.

" I never knew you had such thoughts about me Elias, I feel so honored. " She said as she placed a hand on my cheek, I felt her warmth travel through my body like it was melting.

" Oh Jasmine! " I hugged her tightly and never wanted to let her go.

"Oh! Well, someone missed me a lot. " Jasmine chuckled as she patted my back softly.

" ' Missed you a lot ' is an understatement, I felt like I wanted to die if I didn't get you back alive into my arms. " I breathed out.

" Oh Elias, that was a very beautiful love confession you made to me Elias. " Jasmine laid herself up and slowly started to wake up all the way.

" Well, I meant every word of it. " I leaned in forward to her as in our faces were closing in.

" I know but still, it was breathtaking to say the least. " Jasmine whispered when she leaned in as well. I felt myself place one of my legs in between her legs and kiss her swiftly.

Jasmine gasps as she then later sinks into our kiss and moans softly. I wrap my arms around her waist and felt a wave of cool comfort. I opened up my eyes to see Jasmine's hands were smoking. I pulled away in alarm.

" Uh Jasmine? "

" What? What is it honey? " She asked with a worried look on her face.

" Your hands are evaporating cold smoke. " I said pointing to them.

" What the? " Jasmine looked at her hands all wide eyed.

" Do you have the same powers as me? " I asked myself softly trying to make sure that she wouldn't hear me.

" How would that even be possible? What is this? " Jasmine said and then suddenly her hands threw out magical rainbow like snow that started to envelope the ceiling of my palace.

" Woah...." I said in awe.

" Wow.... " Jasmine said.

" This is beautiful.... "

" It really is.....how did I do that? " Jasmine asked.

" Does it matter? " I replied.

" I guess not. It's really amazing if you think about it. " Jasmine smiled at what she had just made. I smiled back at her, if she wasn't afraid of her powers then maybe I've been overeacting to my own powers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey! Jasmine you're not frozen anymore yay! " Analius jumped on Jasmine in joy out of celebration.

" Yep, you were right. I had nothing to worry about. " I said to my younger sibling.

" Have I ever been wrong? " He asked us in confidence.

" Well... "

" That was retorical big bro, not literal " He pointed out.

" I know. " I replied.

" So are you two like um....a thing now? " He asked us.

" Yeah, we are. " Jasmine replied.

" FINALLY!! Come here guys! " Analius hugged us tightly.

" It's good to see you too Analius but um, you're squeezing us too hard. " Jasmine barely said.

" Oh sorry! " My brother pulled back with a sheepish smile while scratching his head.

" It's okay. " We both smiled at him.

" Hey Analius? "

" Yes Elias? "

" I think we should open the gates. " I said and my younger brother got wide eyed and started jumping in joy like crazy. So much that he accidentally knocked into a piece of ice furniture.

" He'll be fine. " Jasmine said and I laughed and then so did Analius.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay~!!! Here is your oneshot and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it!


	13. Kiba Yuuto X Personal Nurse! Female! Reader - * SMUT WARNING *

Anime Movies/TV Shows Imagines And Oneshots - Requests Are Open

Highschool DXD X Reader

Kiba Yuuto X Personal Nurse! Female! Reader - Your Personal Nurse - * SMUT WARNING * - ( Requested By Chelsea )

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I only own my creative writing and not the Anime/Manga itself nor it's characters in it. I wrote this as a fanfiction request someone asked me to do. Please do not steal this work, If you do then I will report you.

Other than that boring note, please enjoy~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ow! Ow! Ow! " I shouted.

" I'm sorry but if you could just hold still...- "

" But it...- "

" I know it hurts but please Kiba.... " She asked me.

" Alright, since you asked. " I said in defeat, I couldn't resist Chelsea.

" Hey Prince! Would you mind keeping it down over there? I have a killer headache. " Issei commented.

" Who's fault is that? You had it coming. " I replied.

" Hey you wanted to fight so you started it! "

" Ugh! Enough! " Chelsea groaned and then she thumped each of our heads to make us stop.

" Ow! What was that for?! " Issei shouted.

" One: For fighting on school grounds, Two: For being idiots enough to fight for no reason and Three: For getting all worked up when you should be resting so I can tend to your wounds. " Chelsea stated.

" We're sorry Chelsea. " I said while hanging my head low.

" Good, now here. I need you to bite down on this. " She said to me while placing a random candy cane in my mouth she got from the jar next to her filled with sweets, I became worried.

" Why? " I asked while biting it down.

" Because this is the worse part. " She said while spraying me with anti-bacterial spray on my wound. I screamed in pain a little through the candy cane between my teeth.

" Oh god..... " I uttered.

" I know but we don't want it to get infected so here, this will stop the stinging. " Chelsea placed a soft clean white bandage on my wound and I felt the sting go away little by little. I eased more into my bed while I looked onto Chelsea's form.

She took the first aid and started to tend to Issei after she was done with me. Truth be told, I didn't like Chelsea tending to other patients because she was mine. I mean the entire school campus knew about us being a couple but that didn't really stop from what occured moments before or my jealousy.

Chelsea dabbed Issei's face with a small cottonball with tweezers and he winced in pain every time she dabbed him lightly. Issei looked like he didn't mind it that much though which made me a little suspicious of him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later:

YOUR POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I began to place my medical supplies inside of my medical bag as Issei And Kiba went out the door. I sighed as I sat in my chair and relaxed a little, I then heard the sound of a door opening and closing again moments just after it was closed. I turned my chair around to see Kiba standing in front of the door and then silently locking it.

" Kiba, what are you doing here? I thought you and Issei had left. " I asked him. He didn't answer me, just walked over slowly to me. He then placed both of his hands on each side of my hips.

I looked him directly in the face to see if he was alright, I then felt myself suddenly out of breath by the kiss that Kiba had placed on me. I blushed at his sudden actions but I couldn't deny that I liked it. I felt myself wrap my arms around him and hold him gentlyas he craddled my hips.

" Chelsea.... " He whispered my name softly in my right ear underneath my hair. I shuddered at the soft touch of his voice.

" Kiba...." I whispered/moaned back at him.

" Can I....touch you more? " He asked me and I nodded. He placed another butterfly like kiss onto my lips.

Kiba's hands then slowly went from caressing my hips to underneath my school nurse uniform, I gasped in our kiss and moaned softly even more when his hands started to go under even more. I felt my hands start to wander as well, they started to curve from his broad shoulders to his lower back, taking their sweet time to feel every inch of everything. I felt Kiba's hand started to pull down an elastic band of my fabric and likewise I started to pull some fabric of his school uniform into my hands and into a ball in my fist.

Kiba then opened a few a buttons from my uniform and took our kiss and trailed it down from my lips and onto my neck, then from my neck and onto my shoulder blade, from my shoulder blade and down onto the middle of my chest. I felt the heat from the bottom of my body rise up to my face in 5 seconds flat.

He planted little butterfly kisses in between my breasts. I felt Kiba then come back up to my face and he whispered softly into my ears.

" Please take care of my heart Nurse Chelsea. " I could only smile.

" Of course Kiba. " I replied back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' KNOCK, KNOCK '

I gasped again but back into reality instead of pure bliss after Kiba and I had finished our little session with one another.

" Miss Chelsea? Are you in there? " A voice asked as it knocked on the door again.

" Y-Yes, I am. Is there something you need? " I asked as I buttoned up my uniform and straightened the hemline on my dress.

" Well, I really don't feel good so I was wondering if you could test me to see if I'm sick. " The voice asked.

" Of course, just give me a minute to put some supplies away and I will be with you shortly. " I replied.

" Okay! "

I pulled each stocking that was thrown onto the floor up on each of my individual leg and straightened my head piece with the plus sign on it. I stopped for a moment to watch Kiba put his uniform clothes back on and his shoes as well, I bit my lip a little in awe as I watched him. He then looked my way when he caught my staring at him.

" Are you seeing something you like? " He walked over to me and I blushed a little in embarressment, I nodded slightly though.

" Well, how could I not? " I admitted while facing my head in the other direction to avoid his gaze.

" Haha.....I feel the same for you as well, princess. " Kiba took my hand and kiss the top of it like the prince-gentleman that he was. I could only chuckle lightly at his wonderful charisma. I took my hand out of his and began to walk towards the door handle to open it when.....

" Wait Chelsea! You forgot something.... "

" What? " I asked.

" I love you! " He pecked my cheek and then walked out the door with a bright smile on his handsome face.

" I love you too silly..... " I muttered under my breath, sighing in relaxation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The END~!

Hope you enjoyed it Chelsea! :)


	14. Dating Yuki Sohma Would Include:

A little surprise for Chelsea~!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another boring Author's Note: Hey, sorry Chelsea for delaying posting your requests it's just things are busy and a little chaotic over on my end with other requests and family drama blah blah blah.....I know no one is interested in hearing about it but don't fret. I will get everyting situated again and posted.  
In the mean time, here is something to keep you reading my stories. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dating Yuki Sohma would include:  
⦁ Constant cuddles from him in his human and animal form.  
⦁ Him allowing you to kiss him and hug him to death in his rat form  
⦁ Yuki calling you his ' Beloved Princess ' everyday you see him  
⦁ Being woken up in the morning by Yuki and Kyo smashing into stuff  
⦁ Being the center of attention for Yuki  
⦁ Little tiny mouse sized kisses from Yuki  
⦁ All of the girls from Prince Yuki's Fan Club being insanely jealous over you, not to mention depressed. XD  
⦁ Yuki Blushing at the mere sight of you in a dress  
⦁ Going on dates with Yuki to the movies, dinners and staying at home cuddling.  
⦁ Being ambushed on a date with Yuki by his older brother Ayame  
⦁ Going on lovely getaways with him on his days off  
⦁ While singing when the boys are away somewhere, Yuki walking in on you and saying you have the voice of an angel  
⦁ Getting to be the only person to see and making Yuki laugh  
⦁ You and Tohru being the source of Shigure's perviness and then Kyo/Yuki punching him far away from you both  
⦁ Showing Yuki how to let loose and relax as teens should  
⦁ Yuki wanting to play with your hair and it tickling when he tries  
⦁ YUKI BEING A GENTLEMAN 24/7 TO YOU!!! XD  
⦁ Being the source of Yuki's happiness  
⦁ Ayame stealing you away as his model so he can make outfits for you that he knows Yuki will like  
⦁ Fantasizing what it would be like if Hatsuharu and Yuki were a thing and blushing insanely when you try  
⦁ Hatsuharu going dark and trying some moves on you and Yuki punching his lights out when he tries  
⦁ Getting to spend some time at the Sohma/Main house  
⦁ Getting to move in with Yuki  
⦁ Helping Yuki with his ' Secret Base '  
⦁ Tohru's friends going clothes shopping for you and forcing the boys to go with them and asking Yuki what would be best for you but Yuki being too shy to answer  
⦁ Getting to meet all the Sohma's  
⦁ Protecting Yuki from Akito  
⦁ Yuki hugging you so tightly and never letting go after his time with Akito  
⦁ Your first time with Yuki being so amazing you felt like heaven ( too much? Oh well, putting it in here anyway. )  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you liked it!  
P.S Don't steal my work or I will report you.


	15. Dating Peridot Would Include:

⦁ Getting to wake up to this cute little green dorito in the morning  
⦁ Watching her pose in her ' Alien ' outfits when she thinks that everyone ( Including you ) is gone  
⦁ Listening to her go on and on about how wonderful her technology is and what she can do with it  
⦁ Having Peridot be on her tippy-toes when she tries to kiss you  
⦁ Watching Peridot and Lapis's friendship grow from behind the scenes  
⦁ Trying to cheer Peridot up when Lapis leaves Earth and to the moon but not much success  
⦁ Having a good chuckle when she corrects the gems on how ' Incorrect ' they're being on general subjects  
⦁ Peridot blushing whenever you show up in Alien attire like she does  
⦁ Watching Peridot trying to understand Garnet and laughing a bit when she fail to do so  
⦁ Peridot flailing somewhat when you hug her to death because of how cute and small she is but then she eventually gives in and smiles a bit because it's you  
⦁ Calling Peridot your little small green dorito or little slice of green pie  
⦁ Peridot trying to show you how A-W-E-S-O-M-E her metal manipulation powers are  
⦁ Hearing her call The Diamonds a bunch of no good clods  
⦁ Helping Steven and Amethyst cheer her up after Lapis Lazuli leaves and take the barn with her  
⦁ Watching Peridot overeact over little human stuff that isn't really dangerous XD  
⦁ Peridot blushing when you try to cuddle her up XD  
⦁ Seeing a WHOLE BUNCH of random/cute/hilarious faces from her little small form  
⦁ Peridot trying to ask you out on a date and it being the MOST ADORABLE thing you have ever seen!!!  
⦁ Peridot trying Earth's food and being less than satisfied with it like Lapis  
⦁ Watching Peridot cuddling an alien life-sized cutie in her arms when she sleeps and dreams of you and her.  
⦁ Pretending that her Alien toy is you when she cuddles it to death


	16. Peridot X Seamstress! Female! Reader - Requested By Pericopter

Anime/Cartoon/Disney Oneshots X Reader

Steven Universe X Reader

Peridot X Female! Human! Seamstress! Reader - How Alien Are You? - * Requested By Pericopter *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I don't own the series Steven Universe nor do I own any of the characters from the series. The series and characters are owned by Rebecca sugar. I just own my fanfiction ideas. )

Please don't steal my work or I will report you, You have been warned.

I'm sorry for the abscence, please forgive me for that. Here is your waaaaaayyyy overdue oneshot. Please enjoy~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sewing one of my outfits that a client had asked me refit for her, I thread the needle back and forth when suddenly.....

" Human! " Peridot bursted in nearly making me drop my sewing kit and needle. I then gripped my chest to try and get my heart back to it's original pulse rate.

" Peridot? "

" Yup, it is I! The clever Peridot coming to check on you HUMAN! " Peridot stated.

" Peridot, this human has a name and it's not human. Human is a descriptive term for a kind of race, I have an actual name you know. " I replied to her.

" Oh.....well what is it then? " She asked.

" It's ( Y/N___ ). " I said as I picked up my sewing supplies.

" Oh well ( Y/N____ ), is it ready yet? " Peridot asked me while jumping slightly in excitement.

" No, not yet Peridot. You have to give me more time with this or it will never get done. " I replied while placing the article of clothing back up on the table and back into the needle and back out.

" Oh. " Peridot replied flatly as her eyes looked around back and forth.

As I thread the needle back into the piece of cloth again, I couldn't help but feel like I was being stared at during my time of work. Below and behold, I turned to the right to see that I WAS being stared at by Peridot. She was watching me VERY closely as I slowly did my work. I felt her eyes piercing through my skin and into my very soul.

" Umm....is there something you want Peridot? " I asked anxiously.

" Huh? Oh no, I'm just observing how you do this. Please go on. " Peridot reassured me.

" Oh, okay. " I replied as I then returned to my work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later:

Still Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ah there! All done! " I said proudly as I held up the dress up in the air to present to Peridot.

" Oh my stars.....I love it! " Peridot awed over my work of art, she carefully grasped the shirt in her tiny hands and held it closely to her heart.

" I'm glad, I hope I have been of some service to you Peridot. " I smiled softly.

" Oh you have! You most certainly have ( Y/N___ )! I love it soooo much! " Peridot hugged her new dress and cried tears of joy.

" I bet it will look stunning on you when you attend Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. " I placed a hand on her little shoulder, she turned to me with tears in her eyes out of happiness and hugged my waist tightly.

" I will cherish this for as long as I live, thank you human! Oh er, I mean ( Y/N___ ). " Peridot chuckled, I rubbed her back and smilled a little wider than before over how silly and cute she was.

" I'll let it slide and you're welcome. "

" I'm gonna try it on! " Peridot ran quickly to over one of our dressing rooms and tried her new yellow/green floral dress on.

" Oh wow, it's stunning! " She came out and looked very impressed with herself on how she looked in the dress. I started clapping for her and she took a bow and made a wave to a pretend audience.

" Yes, yes, thank you earthlings. Your cheers are appreciated very much so. " Peridot smiled with a little guilty pleasure, I placed a hand over my mouth to prevent any of my laughter from spilling out into the atsmosphere.

" This fits amazingly well, thank you again! " Peridot thanked me.

" Oh it's no problem. Anytime really. " I replied waving, dismissing it.

" By the way Peridot, close your eyes. " I said while holding both hands behind my back.

" OKay.....? " Peridot closed her eyes and I presented my hands out in the open and in them was a giant life-sized version of a green alien I had sewed/created for her.

" Okay.....open them! " I said.

" Oh wowie!! " Peridot had stars in her eyes and then grabbed the doll and hugged it close to her small form.

" I take from that reaction that you like it then? " I asked/said.

" Like it? I LOVE IT! " She stated with more tears in her eyes.

" Good, good. " I smiled towards Peridot.

" You are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!! " Peridot spelled out in gestures.

" Thank you Peridot! "

" Thanks so much again ( Y/N___ ), listen I have to get to that wedding ceremony for Garnet but I'll be back again later for another request! " Peridot waved me goodbye, I waved goodbye back.

" Heh.....just goes to show how much of an alien she really is hahaha...... " I chuckled as she disappeared outside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go, I know it's not much and it came so late but I hope you still like it. To all of my other fan readers out there, I hope you guys like it as well and it didn't suck as much as I thought it did. :)


	17. Dating James Diamond Would Include:

Dating James Diamond Would Include:  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
⦁ Getting to see him early in the morning in the bathroom going through mountains of skin and hair care products and having a small chuckles about it. He had more products than you did.

⦁ Getting to sneak into the Rocque Records Studio to listen to him and the others sing secretly. He always knew you were there despite what you thought.

⦁ He would secretly listen to you sing no matter where you were, you didn't know he was there though. Ironic, huh?

⦁ Cuddles in the morning in bed when he had his days off. Sooooo heaven like.

⦁ Having fangirls be all over him and him LOVING every minute of it but immediately coming over to you when he sees how lonely you are without him. The he LOVES every minute with you.

⦁ James wanting you to try some of his products, insisting that it would do wonders for you despite how already perfect you were to him.

⦁ James's mom making you try her products as well and believe me.....NO ONE says NO to her. XD

⦁ Seeing his Bandana collection and then later seeing Bandana Man, you had no clue it was him until he kissed you and ran and you got a whiff of his hair care products.

⦁ Missing him like crazy on his worldwide tours but getting to Facetime him every day and every night.

⦁ Getting caught by James when he walks into your room and sees your BTR collection of not just him but the other guys as well.

⦁ Beating him at video games but him beating you at table hockey.

⦁ Comforting James when he's down in the dumps, you usually cheer him with a small makeout session and a promise that you would give in and try some of his products and you would let him put them on you.

⦁ Watching James play hockey with the others and cheering him on to win.

⦁ Going out to the Pool with James and sunbathing with him despite how shy you are about your body. James somehow convinces you. ;)

⦁ Getting somewhat jealous about Lucy when James notices her but James reassures you that he only has eyes for you and kisses you despite making a pouty face.

⦁ Seeing Katie outsmart James almost everyday. Then again she does outsmart everyone. XD

⦁ You, Camille, Jo and the Jennifers one day challenging the Boys to a small Dance-off after hearing them having some conversation saying that they were better. We won. :)

⦁ Whenever you see the boys fighting you would usually have to fix it by having a little one on one chat with them, not so much Carlos really, you just gave him a corndog and all is well.

⦁ Often coming into the studio and hearing Gustavo calling James and others " Dogs ", little did they know that he most certainly was a dog. He was a dog with a leash that was pulled by you. ;)

⦁ When you would watch scary movies together he would usually protect you with his muscles and say " Relax Baby, I'm here if you need me to protect you. " and it would fix everything. However, little did you know that he was scared on the inside too.

⦁ When you two go to the gym you usually always want to exercise but you end watching him work out and drool over him.

⦁ Going on super romantic dates to the movies and have a makeout session in the back of the movie so nobody can see.  
⦁ Getting to cook for James and surprising him when he got home from recording a hit song. He would WORSHIP you afterwards.


End file.
